Forever
by IceDragonSlayerEmi791
Summary: squeal to Finding love again, Gray and Juvia have moved in together and blended their broken familes can they keep it together or will the stress of new life paths and a new baby make or break them?Find out in forever!
1. Sleep needed

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 1

A/N : _This is forever if you have not read Finding love again i strongly advice you to, this is gonna be a diffrent flow from Finding love again, Its gonna be how they work together in raising four soon to be five kids while Struggle with keeping their newly formed family afloat with the only one working is Gray since Juvia is pregnat, During the course of her pregnancy and after because of the baby she will be a stay at home mom, which for those of who know Juvia it would be her dream job anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima! Who's got two thumbs and excited for the 2018 release of the new season? this girl so enough of my ramblings! Lets Fly my Fairies!_

`````Gray````````

I want nothing more than to sleep right now but i had to go to the store for Juvia, She was craving Cheetos and cottage cheese, I wanted to gag when she texted me elier, I loved her though and her crazy preggo hormones, Juvia and I had made the decision to move in together about a month ago, We were still on the south side but the house was a bit bigger not by much from her old place but it had four bedrooms which was what we needed, Strom being the only boy for the moment had his own room, Saiuri being the oldest girl got her own room and the two little ones were sharing, When the baby was born it would be with me and Juvia, I look down as my phone buzzes getting a text from Juvia with the grocery list, I read threw the crack on my screen, I really needed a new one but it would have to wait, I grab everything on the list and swipe my food stamps card, When Juvia and i got the place i put her and the girls on my food stamps case which as much as we hoped it would only brought my snap benefits up to about 500 a month, In some others eyes 500 is a lot but when your feeding four kids and a pregnant girlfriend it only goes so far, Once its all bagged up I get into Juvia's car and drink the last bit of my Rockstar from lunch that day, It tastes like warm piss, I also light me a smoke and wait for Natsu to come back from taking his time in the Walmart bathroom, I wanted my truck back, While Juvia's car was just right for her i was a bit to tall for it and had to push the seat back, My truck had passed the point of no return the battery seized and I didn't have the time now to fix it, So Now it was a lawn ornament, Natsu waltzes back as im chucking my cigarette but out the window, " Did you fall in Flame breath" I ask as he climbs in, " Nope just got done giving birth to Donald Trump" He says and I die laughing that was a good one, I put the car in gear and head home , I pull into my drive way and Natsu gets out walks across the street, The Dragneels ended back on the south side after Lucy's father sold the house on the north side out from under them. Which put them back on the south side, I close my door as I see Bixlow's 97' Toyota Corolla pull in next door, at first i thought it was funny that Bixlow lived next door to us on the right and on the left was Erza and Jellal mainly Erza as Jellal was never home he spent most of his time on base working , I wave at Bixlow before i head inside, He waves back and shuffles his way into his house, I knew how he felt latly the old man has been working us all to death, I head in and get mobbed by four kids and the dog that Lyon had given us, About 2 weeks ago I got back in touch with Lyon and the basterd is doing better than me, He worked for Lamina Scale Construction, His fiancee' Sherry bred Great Pyrenees, he gave the kids a dog. at first i hated the idea but the dog which the kids had named Zeus has actually earned his keep, 

While i worked he kept the house safe and he was pretty mean, he had a few people that he did not like Cana was on the top of that list, She lived around the corner and was always showing up drunk to start a fight with me, I was almost glad that I had the tow chain in my truck which is now used to keep the six month old bear of a dog in the un fenced yard, Im sure i looked reddiculas as i laid on the floor under a dog and kids, I see Juvia and look at her holding my hand out " Help me i'm under attack" she giggles " Alright let Dad up, he's tired" I grab Zeus's collar and lead him to his tether and chain him to it, " Storm help me with the groceries" I tell him, he groans at first but helps taking the light stuff while i shoulder a bag of dog food and grab the gallon of milk, I drop the dog food and put the milk in the fridge and step outside to smoke, I can see Natsu across the street letting Plue out, around the time i got Zeus they got Plue, he was some sort of tiny white terrier mix, I watch Zeus as he tenses up pulling on the chain, " Zeus don't even think about it" I tell him, He pulls forward again pulling part of the stake out of the ground, " Shit" I mumble as I have to jump over Storm's bike to put my foot on it sinking it back in the ground, I decide its time to move him or he was gonna pull that thing out and have Plue for a snack, I Unhook it and he pulls forward, " Fuuuuck" I yell as I go for a drag, I dig my feet into the ground and start pulling the slack in as he pulls forward on two legs, " Come on you big lug" I growl as i pull him to the tree that sat in the yard, While i do this I notice Juvia and Natsu both watching me, I loop the chain and hook it around its self securing him to it, Id have to get more chain soon this was a little to short, I was also gonna have to do something else because that tree would not hold him long, " Are you done yet" I ask, The massive dog just stares at me before it walks off to hopefully shit, The reason Lyon had given the kids Zeus was because the male dog they had jumped him when he was about 2 months old and tore part of his left ear , Sherry had no use for him and Lyon didnt want to have him end up in the pound, So he gave him to us lucky me, I flop on the ground and catch my breath, I look up to see Juvia staring at me, " You know that Zeus has probably pissed there right" " Oh yay" I mumble as I get up dusting my self off before flipping Natsu off, He returns it, This is how we have come to say goodnight theses days I walk over to Zeus and unhook his chain and walk him back to the house " Now you want to behave?" He looks up at me his tongue rolling out of his mouth as if to say " Yup That was fun" I roll my eyes and lead him inside were he flops down on the couch to sleep, when we first got him we both hated the fact that he got on the furniture but after a while gave up the fight and just dealt with it, I sit down at the kitchen table to take my boots of before i go get my dinner out of the microwave, I usually ended up getting home right as Juvia was putting the kids to bed, once its done heating back up i sit down on the couch beside the bear and eat, Juvia brings me a beer, " Thanks baby" I tell her as I push a creeping nose away from my food, After I eat and let Zeus out on more time I head in and take a shower with Juvia and its just a shower, I was to tired to even think about sex, i don't even think I could get it up, After the shower i feel better expressly after the massage she gave me, " Feel better?" She asks, I Pull her down and kiss her with my last bit of energy, " M hmm" I mumble as Sleep takes me, 

~~~Juvia POV~~~~

Poor Gray he was exhausted these days and i wanted so much to take his place but i can't, The small swell in my belly was evident of that, I was about four months, we had calculated that i got pregnant the night we had made up, I was scared that he would run but he didn't and now i know he wasn't planning to run, while we had not discussed marriage i still knew he loved me and my girls, In our minds it was just paper at this point, Levy and Gaji had a little girl but never got married, I kiss Gray's fore head before i walk down the hall to pack his lunch for work, I know it is one of those things he really appreciates that i do for him even if its leftovers at times he appreciates it, because its one last thing he had to do when he got home from work, I grab the car keys slip my flipflops on and grab the keys to go get it from the car, sometimes he forgot to bring it in and id have to go get it, I open the door and quickly close it so Zeus won't get out, Any other time i could probably fight the beast of a dog but not at this moment, When Gray was at work I had to text Erza to see if her or Jellal could take him out, most of the time it was Erza becuase Jellal was only home every two weeks or when they let them have a furlong, I unlock my car which had pretty much became his since the truck died, after I garb his lunchbox out of the front seat i head back in doing the same as before, sweat dropping when i hear the dog's snores, he had been asleep the whole damn time? I get a tick mark as i head to the kitchen to pack Gray's lunch, he was getting leftovers again, I do throw him in a few slices of bread with his leftover meatloaf, i had learned that he would smash it between two slices of bread and make a sandwich out of it, he had told me it saves him five minutes, I put that in the fridge for him with Storm and Saiuri's lunches, Neither of them would eat school lunch I was to blame for Saiuri hating school food she called it slime and Strom was used to it because Gray had to pack him one when it was just them, Lunch money was not something Gray could dole out each week, I sigh as i close the fridge, i eat my Crazy snack and watch some American horror story as i do, I don't get very far because my day of chasing tow toddlers and cleaning catch up with me,I put them back and go crash beside Gray , I'm about half way asleep when i feel two things, the baby move which feels like a small flutter in my belly and Gray's arm under it pulling my close, " I love you" I tell him, "Love you too " He mumbles half asleep, I chuckle and fall asleep till it all started over tomorrow

 _A/N: that is the first chapter rate reveiw, fav, follow_


	2. Desparation

Forever

By: IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 2

A/N: _This is not a crossover but there are some ideas im gonna pull in from Shameless, its a awesome show but anyways, I my self have lived in the hood most of my life were all our Fairy Tail loves are actually living in the hood, part of my south side cronicals stories_

 _3, Lucky me. Lets Fly my Fairies!_

~~~~Juvia's POV~~~

` Juvia wakes up to her phone going off at six am, I slide my self out from under Gray's hold and head to the bathroom, Juvia sighs in relief as she does her bissnuss, This baby was huge it seemed, The girls were taking bets on boy or girl, Lucy says its a girl her remark being maybe Gray finally pulled the stem off that apple, Lisanna thinks its a boy, Erza thinks its a girl, What does Juvia think? I wouldn't care either way as long as its healthy, But Juvia thinks its a boy, I finish and get up pulling my panties back up before i walk down the hall to put some shorts on, I find the booty shorts i had worn the day before, they were black with a blue fold over waistband that said Pink on them, I had bought them ages ago, once I have something on my lower half beside my blue lace boy shorts, I found out a while ago that my beloved prefers Boy shorts, Which was better for me because they were all i wore, I hate Granny panties i only used them for monthly visits which were no existent for now and thongs are like ass floss, I walk out of the room I share with Gray leaving asleep he didn't have to be at work till eleven, so I was letting him sleep as long as possible, once Juvia gets to the attic steps I pull the string and drop the stairs to Storm's room which was up here, The way this house is set up is a bit odd in Juvia's opinion, the front door opens into the living room which is normal then you had the kitchen which was its own room, off their is a laundry room and a small closet, from the living room there is a hall with one room to the left and the other to the right, in the middle there hung a string that pulled down the attic stairs that had been converted into a bedroom by the last owner, then about 3 stairs down you got to mine and Gray's room, this part like the attic room were not original but a add on to the house, Once the stairs are down Juvia crawls up the stairs, they were a bit steep for me right now, even Storm crawls up them, I get to the top stair and raising my voice a bit call him "Storm", He whines back " Now Storm" " I'm up Mom" He says, sitting up, Storm calling me mom was a new thing, he had started it when we moved in here and Cana's latest drunk escaped left him pretty messed up, I climb back down and go to Saiuri's room next she was already awake because of the glow in the dark My little pony alarm clock she had, Once Juvia knows there both awake i head to the kitchen to make them breakfast, I make them some pancakes, Once there fed and dressed for school I have Storm lock Zeus in the laundry room so I can watch them get on the bus, I don't have to go far, I just opend the door and watch the end of the street the bus came right there, Juvia was not the only one who had this idea, Lucy did the same thing as well as Erza with her five year old Lily, most of us this street only saw her in the mornings, Erza was a shut in and never let Lily outside, only time she was allowed out was when Jellal was home and he would let her out, " Hey Juvia coffee later? " Lucy yells across the way as her three older kids ran out the door, right as the bus pulled up, I nod as I sweat drop the Dragneels kids were famous for being late to catch the bus, they usually caught it as it was about to pull away, once the bus pulls away Juvia starts her day, Looking at Juvia's to do list I check off put S&Son bus, Juvia moves onto the next order throw laundry in and try to get the dog out,

Today Juvia was gonna get the dog out by myself, Juvia grabs his collar and opens the door he lurches forward and Juvia goes forward and uses the door frame to hold on as I pull him back in and close the door in his face, he whines at me, " Sit" Juvia tells him, Zeus sits and Juvia opens the door again, Zeus moves as if to pull again "Wait," I tell him, Juvia steps out first then lets Zeus step out, once Juvia has him outside I walk holding his collar like Ive seen Gray and Erza hold it walking him to his chain and hooking him to it, doing a happy dance when he's hooked up. Juvia then heads into do laundry and feed the little ones and to get Haiku ready for preschool, I also start on Coffee for Gray knowing he'd want some when he was awake, I'm flipping more pancakes when Juvia hears two sets of feet running down the hall, I chuckle as I watch Haiku get in the chair, I then turn off the stove and Hikari changing her diaper before setting her down in a chair, Once there eating Juvia goes to get Gray up, Juvia walks in the room and finds him in a very odd way to be asleep, He was sprawled out on his back star fished, except for his right arm with his tribal tattoo is bent at the elbow which is over his head, his left hand is down his boxers, Juvia chuckles before i crawl in the bed beside him and stick my own hand in his boxers on top of his, " Unless you plan to finish don't start" he grumbles, Juvia can't help but to laugh at him, " did you miss me?" Juvia asks him, Gray sits up pulling my hand out of his Boxers, " Yup, All while Scratching my balls" he says as he gets up to go to the bathroom holding the wall for balance, Juvia learned very quickly Gray is not a morning person, he is able to talk but its best to make sure he has Coffee and a cancer stick before you try to talk to him, Juvia gets up and walks beck to the kitchen to get his coffee which was easy just pour it in the cup, Juvia then gets The little ones dressed doing Haiku's hair in pigtails, Gray walks into the kitchen and grabs his coffee "were's Zeus?" He asks, "Outside" Juvia informs with a comb in my mouth " Who took him out for you?" He asks as he slips his ducktaped Vans half cabs to go outside to smoke, "I did" Juvia tells him, Juvia turns to face him, he raises a eyebrow at Juvia, " did you put a saddle on him?" He asks from the door way " Sure did" Juvia tells him, Gray chuckles as he goes to get the beast, Once the dog is in its sounds like thunder in the house as he runs in, After he's awake Gray goes back to the room to get dressed, I open the door and send Haiku across the street to Lucy's she took Haiku to school with Vitani, Once She's across the street I close the big door, I'm watching Gray lace his boots, they were looking rough the steel toe was starting to show threw the leather, it was just another thing to add to the ever growing list of needs, Gray grabs his lunch out of the fridge and presses his lips to Juvia's in a quick kiss before he pulls away " Love you" He says, he gives Hikari a kiss on the forehead, " Daddy Bye" She says " Yeah Daddy has to go to work Monkey" He tells her, Juvia smiles at the exchange, He then kisses my belly " Love you too" He says as he walks out the door pushing Zeus back with his foot, Juvia dumps food in the dog bowel, Before Juvia puts the creamer that Lucy and Erza like on the table, Juvia also makes me some tea, I love Coffee but baby does not, Erza shows up first she was always first besides Lisanna, Lisanna had had her babies last week and was supposed to be resting from the muscle separation she had sufferd from carrying five babies at once but she really hated to be over there by herself right now and her babies were still in the nicu from being born born at 37 weeks, We were all proud of her, however it left her And Bickslow broke, " Are'nt you supposed to be resting?" Erza asks her " Are'nt you supposed to suck my dick" Lisanna quips, Juvia chuckles as she slides Lisanna some milk, Erza looks offended at first, " So that's why he sticks around" Erza Says as Lucy walks in the door, " We talking about the reason Bickslow stays with Lis again" She adds in, " Ya'll are just jealous"Lisanna says, " of that nut job?" Erza says as she takes a drink of her Strawberry protein shake, Despite the bagging we were doing we were all really close friends now, Hikari toddles in " Ma Mo" She says, I get up and go put Moana in for her and Kanon, Juvia gets back as the other ladies are talking about the amount of work our men were going threw,

" Natsu fell asleep in his dinner last night, Owes Makarov his next paycheck for snapping the wench," Lucy says,

" Gray almost fell asleep in the shower last night" I tell them

, " Bickslow fell asleep with out his night time meds last night" Lisanna says

, Juvia,Erza and Lucy all look at her, We all knew that Bickslow was Bipolar and was quite Dangerous if he missed a dose of one of them even worse if he was completely off them,

" I'm Fine obviously" She says, Juvia looks at her before asking " You do realize if he keeps missing doses he will go Manic right?" Lisanna nods,

" I hate being broke, i'm about to start Selling his Lithium again" She says

, " I'm not having Natsu hold him down again" Lucy adds,

" Nor Iam having Jellal handcuff him again" Erza adds,

"We need a hustle" I add in,

" Juvia are you crazy?" Erza says,

" No she has a point" Lucy says, " I agree because I hate having to sell off Bix's pills they do test him and if he is short or has weed in his system they will lock him up, Mira and Freed are doing enough to throw the state off our trail lets not add the fact that my Fiancee' is back in a loony bin" Lisanna says,

Erza ponders it before she says " So car wash?"

" Right Because its summer," Lucy says

" That and I'm not rocking a bikini right now,"

Lisanna adds, "Which reminds me who's pants are you wearing?"Lucy asks

"Bickslow's" Lisanna says

, Juvia looks at us all, we were a mishmashed bunch, Juvia in Gray's Ozzfest tee and my bootyshorts with no shoes, Lisanna in Bickslow's Akarham sleeppants and a pink tanktop, Lucy in her bootyshorts and tanktop and Erza in a sportsbra and Shorts, Unless you coun't Erza none of us were wearing bras either.

"Juvia has some of Gray's tools here and a few months i can still work on a car" I add in,

" I got about 3 1/2 hours before Freed comes each day to take me to see the babies," Lisanna says

" I got it!" Lucy yells which causes Zeus to look up from the couch and saunter over sticking his nose in our crotches,

" For human consumption only Zeus" Lisanna says pushing him away,

While the rest of us all have mortified looks, " I really don't wanna know how freaky you guys get"Erza says coming out of her stupor

All day the idea is on Juvia 's mind, when Gray gets home he's tired dog tired and i get him his food while he pulls his last pack of cigerettes out of the freezer, " Fuck" he says, Juvia won't lie he had been going threw a pack everytwo days the usally last him three to four days at a time and now he was lucky if he made a pack last two, " Your gonna have to cut back"Juvia tells him, " I don't smoke that much i do end up spliting the pack three ways," He says, Juvia looks at him like he has grown a second head " With who?" I ask, " Natsu and Bickslow" It was no secret that Natsu had started again, which did not make Lucy very happy but she understood that it was becuase he was stressed, " Gray we can't afford to support Natsu and Bickslow's habits as well" I tell him, " But we can afford Lucy, Lisanna and Erza's coffee habit" he snaps back, I stop mid step and think before i answer " Touche' Asshole" That was his pet name when he was being one just like he called me a bitch when i was being one, but he was right we were barley keeping our selevs afloat, but than again so were the Dragneels, Seiths and Some how the Fernadaz, all of us were struggling right now and would need to figure out somthing to do for money


	3. Battery theft

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 3 : Battery theft

 _A/N: So i rewrote this chapter because the last one was really rushed and sucked ex, thank you toperimenter and guest for your reviews. Now the let's Fly my fairies!_

~~~~`Juvia's pov~~~

It was Saturday and a really nice day so we were all outside one last time before the weather got to bad, The girls and i were trying discuss how to do our underground tow bissnuss but we were a bit distracted by Watching Gray try to Teach the kids, Natsu, Bickslow and Jellal how to Solja boy, It was just down right funny, The kids were doing pretty good, Natsu kept stumbling when you have to Solja boy off in it, Bickslow was keeping up with Gray pretty well and Jellal was doing about as well as Natsu, " Omg Natsu its not that hard!" Lucy yells " I beg to differ" He says, I cant take much more and get my big butt up and stand by Gray and Bix and do it with them, Now i have every one watching me do it, " Boom Pregnant and All bitches" I tell them, Gray is the one laughing at this point while the other guys just stare dumb found " You guys gonna let her show you up" He asks, They walk off grumbling and I look at the girls, they knew what time it was Lucy and her north bitch ass didn't know how to this dance i learned from Gray and I lean over my car window to change the song on Gray's iPod, Lisanna was about the only one to keep pace, Erza was doing pretty well, I knew Lis would be able to keep pace she had been a cheerleader in high school, Lucy was in Natsu's lap watching her mind trying to figure out how to do it, Some how we end up with the other three guys with us, I step back when Cat Daddy comes on, I could not do that right now if I tried, I enjoyed watching Gray dance and notice Lisanna beside me doing the same she was watching Bickslow, Erza had to go calm Jellal's deflated ego because the "Wack job" showed him up " You ok?" I ask her, " Yeah its just watching him sometimes as he rembers things like this" Lisanna and i had become pretty close when we moved in next door, Gray and i knew how bad it was for him at times, and I gave her my Lithium when Bix got low, I still got the meds but i was not taking them right now for obvious reasons, " So how are we gonna get this Battery" She asks " We could Steal it" Lucy says standing beside us, Natsu had gone back to join the fray,

I shrug my shoulders at her idea, it was a good thought but how and were? " Were would you steal it from?" I ask her, " dunno" She says as we watch the guys, they had the same thought have the guys do it, " I think i know a place " Lisanna says as she watches Bix and Gray Pop to Higher, " But its getting Bix to do it, " She adds in, " Were" Lucy asks " Fantasia the trucks are still there and one may have a working battery" she says, " Will he do it" Erza asks, " It doesn't mater at this point we need that battery" Lucy Says, Juvia wanted to slap her but i don't get the chance to when Lisanna does it, Which causes the guys to stop and look over at us, The dub step remix of beat it plays and Lucy is holding her cheek " Your such a bitch sometimes Lucy" Juvia tells her, Lucy looks over to me and Erza for help " Juvia is Switzerland" I tell her, " I agree With Lisanna" Erza says, " What's going on?" Gray asks, " Well we figured how to get the battery babe" I tell him, " And" Jellal says, " Steal it from Fantasia" Lucy adds in still holding her cheek, " Good idea but Electric fence" Natsu says, " Jellal can get Emp Pulse bombs" Erza informs them, " Only person who can get up fifteen feet to put it on the control panel won't do it" Gray tells us, " Please Bix" Lucy asks, " Go suck a dick Lucy" He tells her, I look over at Lisanna and she grabs Bickslow's hand leading him next door and soon all you hear is a bang from next door, " Is he beating her?" Lucy asks rasing a eyebrow " No that's how they talk, they'll be back in about 30 minutes" Gray says as he shakes his head, " Please Gray?" I ask him giving my puppy dog face " Fine what's in it for me?" He asks " Enchiladas and sex?" I question, He ponders it before he says " Fine i'll do it" He says before he whispers " The safety word is Banana" We had recently started adding some BDSM to our sex life, most of the time i was in charge, there were times when he would be in control though too, we were both switches, Apparently the conceinsis was they would only do it for sex of course! Gray, Natsu and Jellal were at the base signing for a bomb when Lisanna and Bickslow come back, There are brusies on her wrists and inner thighs, " He'll do it" She says as she tries to keep Lucy and Erza from seeing the brusies on her legs, " Give it to him good?" I whisper, She nods, The other two girls were in shock seeing them but i knew why, Little tiny Lisanna had a naughty side and Bickslow was her Submissive, He did switch sometimes though and this was one of those times, The other three pull up and get out, They had a plan : Step 1 send Bickslow up the fifteen feet to put the pulse bomb on the control panel, Step 2 Deactivate the bomb, Step 3 Pull open the gate, Step four steal the battery and step five run, Seemed pretty full proof, Lisanna hands Gray a small orange bottle " Valium" She tells him, I was nervous abut this, " I'll be ok Juvia" Gray whispers to me when he noticed i was shaking, I hold him close breathing in the smell of Axe Anarchy and his natural musk, I knew he would be ok but i was still scared. he gives me a kiss before he gets in to Natsu's Mini van, It was the most inconspicuous car besides Bickslow's but his had a broken Tie rod and was not gonna make it down the dirt road.

-Gray's POV-  
I'm scared shitless about this whole thing but i love her and understand why she wanted this battery, Natsu puts on Wild boy by Machine gun Kelly as we drove its blaring to drown out our thoughts on this whole adventure, I feel the pill bottle in my pocket that Lisanna had given me, I almost wanted to take it myself but knew it would be wrong and that there may be a chance Bickslow would need it, Natsu drives Like a mad man to get there, " Alright Ass hat Stop and switch with some one, Before we go to jail for speeding" Jellal yells as he holds the oh shit handle, Natsu stops at the Mag Mart and gets out Jellal scales the seat kicking Bickslow in the head because he was sitting in the floor panicking, " Kick me again and i will rip your leg off and beat you with it" He says " Yeah try it you damn Lunatic" Jellal snaps, We were all edgy about this, Natsu gets in the back and Jellal puts the van in gear, sadly he's a better driver than me, probably from driving tanks and such, Jellal turns down the dirt road and the faded sign comes into veiw and we get out, Bickslow is shaking as he hikes his pants up adjusting his belt, he pulls his hat off and hoodie tieing it around his waist before putting his hat back on backwards which was how he normally wore it anyways, he puts his earbuds in and all I can hear from them is Redrum were I'm from by AMB as he takes the bomb from Jellal, he sticks it in his pocket and begins his climb the only thing i can see is the back of his Riddle box shirt, " Red rum is were im' from" He sings as he climbs up the tree, " Fuck" He yells as he losses his footing once, He drops down and then rolls his pant legs up like shorts so he can climb better, He makes it up this time i can still hear his music as he climbs i knew what he was listing to it was his song to Lisanna it was proboly the only ting keeping him calm, " What the fuck is he listing to" Jellal asks " Juggalette song, It's his song to Lis probably to keep him calm" He makes it to the part of the tree that hangs over the sign we all watch as he walks along the branch before he flips over on to his hands and then flips on to the platform, The latch is stuck and you can hear him cussing as he pulls out his butterfly knife to pry it open, once he has it open he sicks the bomb on it and backs up so that Jellal can activate the pulse, Which when the electric current sizzles he twitches, Natsu and I pull the gate open before we realize its stuck too,

I was about to curse when I look up to see another set of hands above us pulling the gate as well, Jellal sets his laptop on the hood of the van and pulls too between the four of us we get the gate open, Natsu and I grab our tools and head in, Jellal was on cop watch and Bix was up on the power lines leading us were we needed to go, the place had really gone to shit, the big top had rips in it and the animals cages were rusted, the blood was still there it had turned brown and it made it all seem like something out of a horror show, not to mention its cold here, probably from the cold air blowing from the river on the other side, I gulp as we walk this place is just down right creepy, I wanted to run at this point and i understood why Bix didnt want to be here, Walking past the campers I want to climb up there and punch Bickslow as he stops mid walk and his eyes are focused on a gypsy cart, " Bix" I yell throwing him the pill bottle Lisanna gave me after after I stuck as cigarette in there for him, He catches it and takes the pill, he throws it back and I can hear his lighter strike lighting the cigarette, " Come on" He says as he keeps walking, I hand Natsu one then light one myself, We get to were the trucks were And hear a loud Bang as Bickslow drops down to help us with the battery, It causes both Natsu and I to Jump His Icp was gonna kill me, I hear Great Milenko as He climbs in the truck to strike it back to life, I notice that this truck is the same year as mine,

I look in the cab at Bix so he can pop the hood, he pops it, it groans as Natsu and I lift it open, The whole engine was in good shape but we just needed a battery, I look over again and i can hear Bickslow striking wires together before the truck roars into life, When it dies down after Bickslow strikes them again to turn it of. Natsu and i go to work to pull it out, Natsu and I have to wiggle it free before it comes out, when we have it in hand we head back to Jellal, Were the hell was Bickslow? I hear and thud and see him on the trailer beside were the truck was, " You know there is a ground right man?" Natsu asks " Yeah and I'm not walking on it" Bix snaps as we head out, I shiver and look up it was nearing night and this place was getting creepier, talk about a dark carnival, The gate comes inot veiw and Jellal's Vocie comes over the walkie " I smell bacon", I duck into the bigtop and Bickslow hangs off on of the supports, " What's wrong with the ground?" Natsu whispers " Becuase its Bibaxt for me to step on this ground since im the only one still alive" Bickslow whispers, I raise an eyebrow and Natsu looks dumbfounded, " Its bad luck," He says, " Cause you killed everyone?" Natsu asks, and then something hits him in the head, " Give me back my shoe you stupid fuck" Bickslow says, Natsu scrambles and gives it back to him, " No ham tonight" Jellal says and we walk out, We head towards the gate and Bickslow closes the panel before the drops down from the tree, the four of us roll the gate back and head home after loading the battery, I was quite proud of my self for doing this,

When your poor the only way to make money is to scam it or steal it, We head back and everyone goes our sperate ways, Juvia had kept her promise about enchiladas and now it was time to pay up with other ways too, the kids were in bed and she was in the room after taking a shower, I walk in and close the door. " Don't bother putting clothes on" I tell her, I lock the door, " Get on the bed" She climbs up there and i get the handcuffs cuffing her arms together.


	4. Pay up and breakups

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 4 : Pay up and breakup

 _A/N: I cut the lemon out of the last chapter because i was dog tired im sorry but as a single mom i needs sleep or i start going Bickslow level of crazy, now then lets fly my Fairies_!

-Gray's POV-  
" Get on the bed" I tell her, Juvia climbs on the bed watching me as i grab the handcuffs from the dresser, Looping them threw the slats of the head board i hand cuff her, I stand back and figure out my next move, knowing i got her cuffed i strip down everything off and grab the flog smacking her with it, " Do you know why I'm flogging you Juvia?" I ask, " Because i made you steal a battery" She says, " yes and you need to be punished for it" I tell her As i sit on the bed, " Your to call me Master each time you call me something other than Master, you will get punished understand pet?" I ask her She nods and I smack her ass, Juvia was a funny kinda of Sub, she enjoyed the punishment part more than the act sometimes, but when it was her turn to play dom she was just down right mean at times by getting me right to that edge and stopping walking away leaving me to yell her name while she went to do other things like laundry before she would come back and let me finish, it was my turn now not just for the battery or having to keep my Crazy friend from losing his shit or the countless almost blue balls but because she has been fucking with me for a minute, she was about five months now and still fucking sexy, I kiss her and lick her lips gliding my tongue ring across it she parts them allowing me acsess and my tongue fights with hers for dominance while i grab her very sensitive bud in my fingers and pull, she moans in my mouth, I pull away and bit her collar bone making my way to her chest biting and sucking on each spot " Gray" She calls out I smirk against her skin and drag my nails against her chest " What was that?" I ask " Master " she moans " Good girl" I tell her, As i bite her chest before i flick her nipple which perks up even more, gods she was so sensitive right now, i was supposed to be punishing her and i was gonna loose my own sense of control by how sensitive she was right now, I pull and bite her other breast before i assault it, I then slide my hand down her swollen belly to her pussy she was dripping from the little bit of the assault on her breasts, " why Juvia your soaking wet" I whisper in her ear and she lets out a strangled moan as i slip a finger into her, " What's the matter Juvia" I ask and she moans out " Master" as i add another finger, her pussy makes as splosh sound as i pump my fingers into her, she is stranng against the hand cuffs just to get away from my assault on her, I feel her clinch her walls around my fingers and i curve them inside her to keep them in milking her orgasm out of her, " Your still in trouble Missy" I tell her as I pull my fingers out and stick one im my mouth tasting her, even pregnant her taste is like a drug to me,

I look at her as i clean my fingers she was watching with hooded eyes, I needed more of her so i dug between her legs and lick her with the flat part of my tongue before i flick her clit with my tongue, ive gotten pretty good at using this tongue ring now, " Oh god Gray don't stop " She moans, I bite her swollen lips , " Master i mean Master" She cries out, " Good pet" I tell her as i continue to enjoy her taste, i take her clit in my mouth and thats when she looses all sense of who she is coming undone, i lap at her like animal, yep best drug ever, I'm about to fuck her senseless when she yells "BANANA!" I look at her with a look of really? " Baby in my back" She says and i grab the key and let her free so i can roll her to her side, before locking her back up, these hand cuffs were the best Lisanna had given them to us , She got them when Bix was released from the mental hospital and couldn't ever bring her self to use hand cuffs on him, so she gave them to us, I push her leg up and push into her, she is tight around me and not from the lack of sex but her pregnancy, I start a slow and steady rythem drawing each moan out of her, " Just fuck me already Master" She moans, " Tsk Tsk Such a dirty mouth pet" I whisper as i pick up speed ad drive my self into her, pulling it out to the head and then slamming it back inot her " Yes Gods fucking Yes" She cries out " Shhh pet don't wanna wake the kids" I tell her and she moans in response, her walls flutter around me and i knew she was close, i thrust harder into her and she clinches around me pushing me back out only for me slam into her forcing her to take it as i draw her into another orgasm and i twitch inside of her with my own release, I pull out of her and unlock her, She was spent, I chuckle and kiss her forehead pulling the blanket over her, she would have to put clothes on in the morning,

I slip on my gym shorts and shoes and head out to go smoke, I also had to let the beast out, I chain him up and strike my lighter lighting my smoke, Not much has changed still on the south side but its what I hear next door that catches my attention , I see Natsu outside too with his own smoke I look at him and use my head to point next door. I FUCKING TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO!" That was Bickslow's voice " BUT YOU DID IT" I hear Lisanna yell back, " YOU TRICKED ME INTO AGREEING TO IT! I CANT THINK STRAIGHT WHEN YOU DO THAT" I knew they were gonna fight then fuck this was pretty normal for them, or a least i thought they were Till i hear the door open and slam breaking the glass in the screen and Bickslow walks out getting in his car and slamming it shut, he puts the car in reverse and backs out, " BIX DONT PLEASE DONT" Lisanna begs as he hits the pavment he shifts it and squeals his tires as he speeds off, Lisanna walks out to the street watching him speed off " BICKSLOW" she yells but he's already on the next street, I throw my cigarette aside it was not even half smoked and walk over to her as she hits her knees, She was only in a tshirt and her underwear, Natsu had the same idea " Go away" she cries " come on Lis can't cry in the middle of the road" Natsu tells her, Juvia was in the door way in one of my shirts and her underwear, Lucy was walking over dressed the same way, Jellal is getting in his car to go Find Bix while Erza watches the scene unfolding before us all, Natsu and i lead her into my house were Juvia makes her some tea, Lisanna take it choking on tears, " What happend?" Lucy asks seeing the bruise on her face, he had hit her when i found that nutty fuck i was gonna kill him, " He was asleep and woke up to a nightmare, I tried calming him when he hit me, Guys don't kill him" She cries as She sees grab my keys, " Juvia keep her here" I tell her before i kiss her and walk out the door, Natsu gets the dog in and then goes to get his truck, we were on a man hunt now, I get a text from Jellal as im starting the Nissan " What happend?" I text him back " He hit her," once the car is in the street i drive down the road to turn on to Pegasus and see Natsu's head lights he had his blinker on to turn on to Guimore heart, There were only so many places he would go so i decide to go to Laxus's First to see if he was there, I knock on the door and he opens it in nothing but his underwear, " What's up man?" He asks " Bix here?" I ask "No haven't seen him since work why" " He and Lis had a fight her hit her and then left" Laxus lets out a "whoo" as he breathes " Wow he's really done it now, he's never hit Lisanna" He says, " Nope" I agree " He's been off his meds for a minute though," Laxus says " huh i gave him a Valium a few hours ago" i tell the blonde, " Did you make sure he swallowed it?" I shake my head " Lisanna should know this but always make sure you see him Swallow then check under his tongue" I raise a eyebrow, " He hides them then spits them out, Gramps used to have me sit on him to get him to swallow them"

i thank Laxus and then go back on the hunt, i'm driving back down to the south side when Jellal texts me " Found him" I get the location and pull in to the skate park as Natsu is, he was laying on the half pipe with his knife in his hand flipping it open the close, " Should we talk to him?" Natsu asks, I nod, " Bix you alright man" I ask as i lay beside him, " Peachy, And no im not gonna go home, fuck that bitch" He says, Ladies and Gents Bickslow has gone manic, " You know she loves you Bix" I tell him trying to calm him down " She has a funny way of showing it" He says still flipping his knife He was making me nervous, " you can go Gray. Freed is on his way" he says " Your going back to the Asylum?" I ask " no I'm gonna go stay with him and his boyfriend for a while" he says " You know she's gonna be a wreck without you right" I ask, " kurva, e hl pa Gajhe fena" he says I didn't speak Romanian but knew he did and knew when he spoke it he was pretty pissed, " What about your kids" I ask " I'll still go see them" he says, I get up and toss a smoke at him " Alright man" I tell him as I walk off, As I get back to Jellal and Natsu Freed is pulling up, Bix gets up and goes over to Freed's car getting in, Freed Gets out " Gray" He says I look at him " He wont stay gone long as mad as he is right now Bix always goes back to her" " I dunno man he seems like he's serious" I tell him, Freed shrugs and gets in his car, " did he just?" Natsu asks " He's done" i reply They both stare at me with dinner plate eyes, We head home and When I walk in Juvia is waiting for me, Lisanna is asleep on our couch, " Well?" She asks " He's done" I tell her as i pull her close, " Gray What's wrong" She asks " I just wanted to hold you" I tell her, I didn't have to tell her she knew i was thinking back to our fight like this not to long ago and how i had left her, I feel a flutter on my stomach and look down, putting my hands on her belly " No Daddy is staying Princess" we found out last week that we were having a girl, I yawn and Juvia takes the hint locking the door setting the bat by it " Bed Time" she says and i agree,

 _A/N: HEHE I know im mean, Reveiw, Rate, Fav, Follow and if you have any ideas for Princess's name let me know and if were Bix curses in Romanian he said Fuck that Stupid Gajhie Bitch, Gajhie is the gypsy word for white person_


	5. Mothers day

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 5 : Happy mothers day

A/N: So im back, ive been reading and trying my hand at oc writing and its eh, but im back and if your wondering about the Bixanna situation you'll have to wait till Second chance comes out, which is the squeal to Because i love you, now then lets fly my fairies!

-Gray's POV-  
Lately life has been one shit storm after another, The girls hustle had a rocky start but now they were doing really well even got Makarov and Jose in on it, they would tow about 30 cars to each and then one of the girls would drive them back to the owner or Juvia would do it her self, that however the best part watching my pregnant girl friend bent over the hood of a car she can't get under them right now but she has been teaching Lisanna and Lucy how to work on cars, Erza is the residential baby sitter, Jellal has even helped more by than just the battery heist, he helps the girls tow and then if he can he helps them fix cars too, he's still waiting on his military credential to come in for a job with Grmaps, Jellal is a diesel mechanic and was one for the army till the shut the base down no longer needing it thus he was out a job, They brought in close to 75 dollars a week, plus what Jose gave them under the table, Makarov didn't pay them as much because that would dock our pays and he didn't want that, As much money we were all bringing in Juvia and were still struggling because we were helping Lisanna stay afloat we all were but Juvia and i the most,her and Bix were not talking to each other at all, the only time they interacted at all was when he came over to visit the babies, and even that was not pretty, most of the time someone would be waiting outside to intervene if it got bad, That and Juvia and i have been fighting more too, i would never hit her though the thought has crossed my mind and i feel like shit about it, Matter of fact im currently sitting outside Walmart after having fight with her, tomorrow was mothers day and i had a plan to show her how much she meant to me, she has been feeling pretty shitty lately, she has just hit the six month point and her belly was bigger now, Princess was making it hard on her back as well, I walk in to Walmart after flicking my cigarette butt, I stop at the flower section and get her a bouquet and get her some yellow lilies, I also get the stuff to make her breakfast in bed, I grab eggs, Sausage and pancake mix, I couldn't make them from scratch like her, on my way to pay for the stuff i get her a card and then pay for it and head home i put the food stuff aiway and then walk into our room were she was playing GTA With the other girls some how they got started and now when the kids were all in bed she played, She had her ps4 in the room and mine was in the living room, which made it fun when her and i played together, I Watch as she picks off CELESTIALQUEEN21 Which is Lucy, " Damn babe your KD is higher than mine" I tell her, she turns and looks at me, I smile and hold out the flowers, She squeals as i hand them to her,  
RAINWOMAN : Hey girls i'll be right back i just got flowers that need a vase,

I chuckle as i hear them all awww, even Lisanna who was hating the thought of mothers day alone, After she puts them in a vase she kisses me with passion and anger, I watch her walk back to the room and sign in to GTA my self, I decide to join Natsu's party which is a normal thing anyway,

FIREDRAGON: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES RAIN IS ON THE WARPATH, ICE WHAT DID YOU DO!

ICEDEVIL: nothing maybe she got tired of hearing your cocksucker,  
ITALKTODEADPEOPLE: If you don't stop fucking yelling Fire im join her and murk your ass, shut the fuck up, Bix was on ?

IORNDRAGON: Who wants to the boden challenge or something, we were all game and end up doing one of the many drug deals, it was gonna go like this, Gajeel was driving his car, Bix had his flying douchebag car, Natsu was gonna car hop with me and i decide to steal Juvia's Banshee. We were gonna do the one were you had to trace the supplier, I get there as Gajeel is and of course Bix has already blown up the the area and i hack the computer which is pretty easy, Next we have to go to the air port and finsih the misson its pretty easy and after that we all go fuck off, I decide to go and kill off Juvia, but she has moved from were she was last, Damn it i think to myself, this was why her KD was 04.5, she was a great sniper only other person who played that could rivel her was Erza, but she didn't play as much, I play till about midnight when i hear a fight on the mic,

ICEDEVIL : and im out night fuckers,

IORNDRAGON: I agree with Ice

FIREDRAGON: Me three

ICEDEVIL HAS LEFT THE PARTY

IORNDRAGON HAS LEFT THE PARTY

FIREDRAGON HAS LEFT THE PARTY

I end up crashing when i sign off, I set my alarm for 7 am and then go to sleep listing to Juv play, for a bit before she crashes too, at 7am i wake up and go start cooking breakfast after i make coffee and smoke me a cig, I had already let Zeus out and he was asleep on the couch, I feed the kids first and then walk down the hall to our room were she was just waking up, she looks at me and smiles, " Thank you Gray" She says, before she takes a bite, Juvia eats her firsts and comes back for more pancakes, She sits down at the table with us and digs in, I clean up and she gos to get dressed, while im cleaning the kitchen Lisanna barges in looking misarable, " What now?" I ask, " Bix has filed to be his own guardian as well as for custody of the kids" I roll my eyes and it was affecting my happiness at this point, Juvia walks back into the room, " Lis Juvia is sorry to hear that but this has gone on long enough, its time to fix it or move on, " Juvia tells her, Lisanna huffs and walks out the door, I turn and see how she was dressed she was working today, She had on my Ratt tee, some jean like leggings and her boots, her hair was in a bun, " Wanna tag along" She whispers in my ear, I nod and when Erza comes over with Lily for kid duty we head out, She waits for Lucy who was her wingman today, she had texted her before we left, Lisanna would be to mad at her to work today, Lucy takes her brood over to Erza and Jellal who was gonna help her with kids today, Natsu scales the bumper getting in the truck bed, which was sexy as hell watching Juvia put in,

We head over to Mrs, Jackson's her car was having starter problems, I watch as Lucy hooks it up and gets in, Juvia starts the truck and then we roll, Lucy was doing pretty well at keeping the car on the road, Juvia takes it to Jose's, " Ahh Juvia how are things?" He asks, Jose has always creeped me out but he was The closest thing Juvia had to a parent, when Juvia was 5 her parents lost her to the state both were drug addicts and they had been selling her to drug dealers since she was big enough to be used for that, when the state intrevend they had placed her with Jose Portla who was already fostering Gajeel at the time, Juvia stayed with him for about 2 years before Jose fought the state for her and Gajeel, he never formally adopted them but he had custody of them, Taught them both everything he knew about cars, " I'm good Jose, got another car, Today" She says, " See that how's my granddaughter?" He asks, " Juvia wishes she would get out of my back" she says, Jose chuckles and has her sit down while Natsu and i help lucy with the car were Sol was waiting for it, Sol fixes the problem and Jose pays Juvia and Lucy, We then take the car back to Mrs Jackson who in turn gives them both 15 dollars, I was floored by watching this happen holy fuck! We do this about five more times and Juvia ends up bringing home a little under what i make in a week, she was good that was for sure,

I step outside to smoke as Juv puts the rugrats to bed and next door Sitting on a lawn chair i see Lisanna she was drinking, I sigh and when im done smoking i walk over, I had'nt seen the damage yet but when i get there i do see that the glass is missing from the screen and that it was bent, I walk over to her and she looks up her eyes were distant but i could see it she was breaking, i take her in and take the bottle from her, onve she's in bed i walk down the hall to check on her kids when i find Evergreen was there rocking the smallest Ema affectionately nicknamed Pippi, I nod to Evergreen and head home i do take a small look around and notice there a holes in the walls and one in the master bed room door looking like someone could do a here's Johnny Tribute, I sigh and walk out Juvia and i fought but never that bad, I walk into the kitchen were she washing the dishes from dinner shifting her weight every other dish, " Here" I say as i rinse and set them to dry, After that was done we head to our room and end up making out like a couple of teenagers before passing out where i would have to get up at 8 am to go back to my own job,

A/N:You know what to do!


	6. Stupid Kids

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 6 : Stupid Kids

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed, It makes me happy to know you guys like my littel world! I love my Fairies! now then lets fly my Fairies!_

~~~~~Juvia's POV~~~~~~

Life has been going great lately and sure Gray and i fight but i know that we'll just make up, Sometimes i think back to the day when he left me in the rain crying and i understand it now, the gods had a funny way of testing us and that was my test i guess but i now knew that Gray had a temper not as bad as our next door neighbor but none the less he had one, It was a Monday and i had to get up before the kids to pack Storm and Saiuri lunches i had crashed and forgot to pack them, I run into the kitchen and grab Storm's Pokemon one and Saiuri's Pony one and put make them their lunch which is not all that creative in my opinion but it was one of their's they both loved Apple butter and Peanut butter sandwhichs it was one of their favorites, I also had to pack Gray a lunch, i dig around the fridge and settle on giving him some left of Lasagna and bread, I also throw in the last of the Doritos, a pudding cup and two Pepsi, Gray would probably get a kick out of the fact he ended up with a half full bag of chips but he would probably eat some and share some, he did that sometimes or he would trade Natsu for something they were like kids in that matter, I go to pull out his thermos to put the Lasanga in and it stinks, like something had died in there, Crap now what was Juvia gonna do, I grab the first of the kids Thermoses i see and about die he was ending up with Saiuri's pony one and her back up one which is pink, I can already hear the ribbing he was gonna get from the guys, Maybe next time he would bring it to me on Friday like the kids did instead of leaving it in his lunchbox for me to find, I Pack all three and then start on breakfast which is very lazy i make Gray his coffee then put the cereal on the table with the milk, I use the broom to thump on the attic door and Storm emerges from it to go eat, Saiuri was up too, next stop wake up Gray who had to be in at 7 today and he was not happy about it, but Makarov wanted him to train Jellal, He had just got his stuff in. I had to stop this baby was pressing on my back a lot latly and oh god it hurt, Guess my hernia from trying to work when still Pregnant with Hikari was biting me in the ass, Truth be told the little side job the girls and i were doing was getting to be a bit rough on me now,

I get The older two fed and Sent over to Lucy's she had been taking them to school since Storm and Jax got them selves kicked off the bus for fighting, Storm was still grounded for it, Lucy and Natsu were the two leanest parents i have ever seen they talked to Jax and he was off the hook, I catch my breath and go wake Gray, i was just gonna shake him awake but decide that was not the best idea at this moment and i crawl into bed and pull the blankets back before pulling his boxers down, he had morning wood this was gonna be easy, I take it in my hand and run my tongue ring up it before i take him in my mouth deep throating him as i do, I hear a moan escape his lips as he wakes up, Trailing my tongue ring back up his shaft he hisses and i feel his hand in my hair as he held my mouth on him, I chuckle against him and swirl my tongue against the head before i deep throat him again, i cup his balls and he explodes in my mouth, his hand leaves my tangle of blue hair and i pull my mouth off him with a "Pop", " Best wake up ever" He says, I smirk and Walk away leaving him to go pee and such, I pour his coffee and then let the beast out, it was getting easier now to let him out as Gray and I were starting to work with him some, Erza told us we should get him fixed but we just didn't have the money for it right now,so Zeus still had his balls which was more for Gray's benefit then mine i was all for cutting them off but he was not, must be a man thing, " Sit" I tell the massive white dog, Zeus was huge at 9 months he was at Gray's hip and he was still not done growing, Lyon had told us that he would fill out some more before he was done growing, Which Juvia is not looking forward to at all, I open the door and step out, " Chain" I tell him and Zeus bounces over to his chain so i can hook him to it, Our work was paying off and Gray would let Zeus roam the yard freely sometimes, I chain him and head inside, Once that is done i head in to Get Haiku up for school, i get her fed, Change Hikari and feed her, Gray Steps out to drink his coffee and smoke, He hardly smoked in the house, unless he was to tired to go outside or it was to cold, which was the case now it was getting cold, One my list of things to do was call the gas company to turn the gas on to heat the house, While the little girls eat I get their clothes and such, Gray lets the dog in who runs in the house like he's a stampeded on his own. while im getting Haiku dressed Gray walks in and goes to our room to get dressed, I finish Dressing them and go to the laundry room and grab his coveralls for him, last night he about killed me with the bo/grease/sweat smell that was on them, He walks out and puts on his boots that i had just bought with my first round of cash, they were Walmart specials and we were giving them about 6 months before they would need to be replaced, Our Plan was to wait till next summer when the Setter or Red wings went on sale and get him some of those his last pair were Wolverine's and they had lasted him about 2 years which was pretty awesome for them.

Gray gives me a kiss before he leaves, gives the girls on and then my belly, Grabs his lunch off the counter and heads out after I hear three more doors close, Natsu and Jellal were Car pooling with him made it easier, Left Erza with Jellal's truck because her Car would not make it in the snow and Lucy got the van which Natsu had put snow chains on it for her, Gray had done the same for the truck and Nissan, Which he was taking the truck now because we were done with our hustle till the snow cleared, it was flipping October and already snowing, I have Coffee with the girls were i give Haiku to Lucy so she could take her to Preschool and then I start on my normal day of cleaning and hanging out with Hikari, I put on Here I go again by white snake, Which is my favorite song by them besides maybe The Zoo and Begin to clean the kitchen, I Had just flipped my second load of laundry when my Cell goes off playing Beloved by VNV Nation which is my ringtone for Gray, " Hey Baby you never call me from work what's up?" I ask feeling anxious for the reason he was calling Me, " Storm got arrested, I hate to say this take the gas money and go bail him out please?" He asks, I Faceplam and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, " Yes" I say, " I'm sorry Juv, We'll figure out what to do for heat, Thank you I love you," He says, " I love you too" I tell him before we hang up, I go in the room and put on Some Fleece lined yoga pants and a long sleeve thermal shirt with my AFI tee over it which barley fits right now, Put on some socks and then got get Hiakri her socks and snow boots, " Bye" She asks " Yes Bye-Bye we got go bail you brother outta jail" I Tell her " Stom" She asks, " Yes Storm" I tell her, I get her bundled up, Myself, Grab the money of of the coffee can we had our Squirrel fund in and my car keys, I step outside and lock the door behind me still holding the three year old on my hip, which was killing my back, I waddle over to my car and get her buckled in, then my self, I adjust my seat, I can tell when Gray drives my car the seat is always half a mile away from the stearing wheel, I also adjust my rear view mirror as Lucy Walks out with Kanon and his car seat, I back out and stop " Going to the police Station?" I ask, " Yes I gotta go bail my stupid son outta jail" She says, I sigh always Storm and Jax, those two were like Gray and Natsu they fought like ice and fire but were best friends, " Get in" I tell her, She sighs in relief and staps Kanon's car seat in before she she straps him in, then gets in Shotgun, " I'm gonna kill him" I swear she says, I nod as I put the car in gear and head to the police station, I pull in and we both get out carrying our two youngest, The officer behind the desk looks at us confused as why he has two women with toddlers and one pregnant here, " Were Lucy Dragneel and Juvia Locksar here for Jaxon Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster" Lucy Says.

The man nods and leads us to were the holding cells were, Both Storm and Jax were sitting there in a cell with a bunch of grown men, " MOM" They both yell, I glare at Storm and he shrinks into the corner, he knew he was in trouble, Were sat down in a questioning room and the arresting officer walks in its Jet I knew him from were i had to tow his girlfriend Tia's Car, " They were arrested for Skipping school and Shoplifting" He says, I was gonna strangle that kid, he has been acting up for a few weeks now but never this bad, " Bail is set a 200 for both," He says, Lucy hands him the money for Jax, Then he turns to me, " I'm sorry Juvia but I can't release Storm to you, since you are not married to Gray or Storm's biological parent," He says, " Jet, Gray is at work" I tell him. " Bring me Cana and i'll release Storm," He says, I understood what he meant Gray was the one who had custody but as Storm's mother Cana would be able to get Storm out, I nod and we head back to the holding cells, He lets Jax out and Storm cries when he finds out he has to stay, "MOM" He yells, " I'm Sorry Storm but You have to stay," I tell him, When i drop Lucy, Kanon and her delinquent off, I head to Makarov's, Gray is on lunch and he was eating in the truck when he sees my blue Nissan pull up, He Walks over Carrying a Bag of Lay's chips and gets in " Were's Storm" He asks, " Jet can't release him to me," I tell him, " Were did you get the lay's" I ask, " Traded Bix for them, What do you mean Jet can't release him to you", " just as i said, im not his parent," I tell him, " I'm still on the clock" He says as he runs his fingers threw his hair, " Cana?" I ask, " Fuck that's like inviting the Devil in" He says and I nod in agreement, " Give me the money I'll get him on my way home from work" He says, I sigh and hand him the 200. I knew i should feel sorry for Storm for having to sit there a little while longer but i was to mad at him right now to do that, I steal onr of his chips and give him a quick kiss before he has to head back, " By the way Please no more ponies, The guys have been teasing me for the past few minutes about joining the Bronie march" He says, I die laughing before i answer " Maybe you'll bring me your thermos next time" I tell him, " noted" He says as he flips the guys off,This was one of those reason's why i love him even when he is up shit creek with out a paddle he still has a sense of humor. He leans in and gives me another kiss before he goes back to the his truck to eat, which i Can now see He had Natsu in the cab, Bix and Jellal were sitting in the bed with Laxus and Someone i didn't know all huddled up, I put the car in gear and head home to finish my day, get the Saiuri off the bus and She looks confused " Mama Strom was not on the bus" she says, " Storm is in jail right now, Daddy will bring him home later" I tell her, her eyes get as big as dinner plates when she fins out her brother is in jail, I Help her with her homework and then start on dinner which was Hamburger helper.

After dinner i bathe the three girls and get them ready for bed. I'm in the living room brushing Saiuri's waist length hair when the door opens, " In now" I hear from the open door. Storm stomps in with Gray behind him " Get you Ass up Stairs now" Gray Says, " No" Storm says, " Now Storm" Gray tells him as he gives him the stank eye, I could never understand how he did it but it usually worked tonight however was not one of those days, " No" Storm says again, Gray takes a deep breath before he closes the door behind him, " 1," " No" "2" " Fuck you" Oh Gray was gonna kill him, Storm has never cussed before, he had just turned 9 was this a part of being 9? " You wanna repeat that Storm" Gray asks him " Sure Fuck you" He says, Gray Steps forward and pops him in the mouth, its not hard but Storm still glares at him, Gray shakes his head and takes his belt off and Then grabs Storm by his hair and drags him down the hall were i hear the Steps drop, " Climb Now" SMACK " NOW!" there is a shuffling up the stairs and a thud as they slam shut, I round the corner with Saiuri on my heels hiding behind me, " You didn't use that on him did you?" I ask, " No i hit the wall with it" He says, I sigh in relief, Gray takes another deep breath before he kisses my cheek then bends down to give Saiuri her bedtime hug, She hugs him shaking and he picks her up, " I'm Sorry Babygirl but your brother was being a butthole, I'm I forgiven?" He asks, " Sure Daddy if you tuck me in" She says, " Sold" He says as he walks down the hall to her room, I chuckle at the interaction, Gray was not Saiuri's dad but he was a better one then her father, He treated the girls like they were his, He gets her tucked in and then comes to get his dinner while he gets it he grabs a Beer from the fridge, He hardly drank them unless it was the weekend on his off days, " You ok?" I ask, " Yeah" He says, " Gray" I say, " No i'm not, Storm is being a little ass and Cps will be inspecting our home because of this whole mess" He says, I shudder at the words as does he, as two foster kids ourselves we knew what would happen if they found something wrong at all, " Well get threw this," I tell him, He eats in silence and then goes to smoke before he showers and goes to bed, Juvia cleans up a bit and then texts Lucy she had the same problem, Motherfucker i think to my self, This just got hard all because Storm and Jax wanted to be little thugs.

 _A/N: hahahahahahahahahaha Cliffy! Reveiw, Fav, Follow._

 **Guest** **: Your right Bix is a loose canon in both the Manga/Anime and In my story, I kinda threw some Mickey and Ian in there!**


	7. One long day

Forever

By:IceFragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 7: One long day

 _A/N: T hank you for the reviews they make me happy! as A single mom who writes this has become my escape and my way to decompress from my day! if you have been wondering were i have been i wanted to watch cold mtn, that's a good movie and inspired future writings, I also cornrowed my mom's hair, which my brothers friends laugh about because im a white girl and i row as well as a black woman, Lets Fly my Fairies_

-Gray's POV-

I ddint want to have to this and i was the thorn in my side but we needed the money, The social worker had never showed up but it didn't mean they wouldn't at some point, Juvia and i wanted to be ready so i got up, I make me some coffee and put it in a travel mug, put on a black t shirt and some jeans, Kiss Juvia's cheek and then grab My Black Fender Stracastor and the amp, I take it to the car as i let Zeus out, I get my coffee and let the dog in then slip my shoes on and head out the door lighting me a rollie cigarette, i get in the car and put it in gear heading to The pawn shop, I had ths thing since for years it had been my dad's and when the state took me they lost it but when Ur took me in she had found it in a pawnshop and bought it giving it back to me, I held on to it for a few more years till they made me give it up again but this time i gave it to Leon and he kept it from the pawnshop, Once i turned 18 and timed out he gave it back, I also had to have Natsu hide it from me because i was gonna pawn it when Storm was 6 months old to buy Diapers and Formula,This time though i had to pawn my Guitar and it was killing me to do it, because i knew i would not have the money to get it out and would probably loose it for good this time, I sigh and put on Wayfaring Stranger by Jack white on, I ddint listen to the blues much only when shit got hard it helped me think and it was the first thing i had learned how to play, Now i can play pretty much anything, I pull into RedFox Records which Thankfully Gajeel owned it and he was the first stop i was gonna make before i hit a legit pawnshop, I knew that if i had to sell her Gajeel would at least take care of her, I walk in with the my Strat on my back and he looks up, " What's up Gray" He asks, I pull it off my back and set it down on the counter, " How much can you give me for her" I ask He picks her up and looks at her " 1500, She got a name?" He asks I smirk at his question knowing what he meant Guitar players named there guitars " Her name is Jolene" I tell him , She had gotten her name after i had masterd that song it took me weeks to figure it out and when i did she got dubbed Jolene " Nice, Any other offers?" He asks, "no your the first place i came i know you would at least take care of her" I tell him , " let me see what i can do come back at like noon, Ghihi I got to talk to Levy before i buy another guitar" He says, I nod I take her off the counter and head to the next place on my list the first pawn shop that had her.

The old man running it looks at me and then the guitar, " Never thought id see this one again" He says, " I need to pawn it how much can you give me for it?" I ask " 200" He says and I deadpan, " Really its a 1985 Fender Stratocastor," I tell him, " Yeah and Fender's dont sell anymore" he says, " You want to sell it go see Redfox, he buys them" He says, " I already did he offerd me 1500 for it," I tell the old man, " Well Bully for him" He says, I just shake my head and pick it up off the counter and go to my next stopping point were i get another low ball offer, it went like that for the last three places no one wanted it and if they did it was some low ball offer, I had turn my gas on, Buy food as it was the end of the month and my stamps were out, Buy a new chain and collar for Zeus as well as a fence post and cement to chain him to, Life fucking sucked at this moment, I decide to go sit at the park and think, I decide to play her one more time before i took her back to Gajeel who had hopefully convinced Levy to buy another one, Which i could see why he had to convince her Gajeel owned about 6 already, he collected them and his favorite one which he never played was a Les Paul, I plug it in to the amp and Play Sober by tool, Which while i play i end up with a small crowd watching me play, I don't know when people started dropping money in the guitar case but they did and now i felt like i was hosting a mini concert, Which would only add to Natsu's biggest bitch if he saw, that i should have tried to get my name out there, I could shred a guitar but i can't read music or write it if i tried, I learned to play by ear, After I play Lateralus by Tool, I collect what i guess i had earned which was 15 dollars I head over to Gejeel's, " Ghihi Its the man with my new lady" He says, " Jeez Gajeel you make me sound like a pimp" I tell him, He smirks as I lay it down on the counter, " Hey Short stack" He yells and Levy walks over holding a small bundle of blankets, " This is Jolene" He says showing her the guitar " Looks like a guitar to me" She says coyly, Levy knew Guitars pretty well but not as well as Gajeel did, " What year is it?" She asks " 85" I answer " Does it still work" She asks I nod and let Gajeel do the honers He begins to play Smoke on the water, that was the first song i had learned how to play and probably him too, it was usually the first song any Gituarest learns, " Alright" Levy says, Gajeel smiles and opens the safe under the desk and counts out 1500, I take it, thank him and to the gas Company, Were i pay 200 to turn it on, I then call Juvia she doesn't answer so i hang up knowing she'd call back as soon as she got to the phone,my phone goes off about two minutes later playing 3am by Matchbox 20, Which was Juvia's ringtone, " Hey Babe" I answer, "what did you need," She asks, " Turn the gas on, i paid the turn on fees" I tell her, " Okay how?" She asks, " I sold my guitar to Gajeel for 1500 and text me the groceries list" I tell her, " Damn, Alright I love you" She says, " I love you too" I tell her and then we hang up, I head to lowes first and get a 4 foot fence post and a 15 foot tow chain, that would give him some more roaming room, Zeus was a bad roamer which Lyon had told us would happen because they are guard dogs, and Zeus likes to roam, he always comes back but it would not be good to let him out alone, everyone on or patch of street love the big lug but the other people do nt some are afraid of Zeus. i Pay for them and put them in that back seat of the car and head to Walmart to get grocires, I than end up driving to Freed's to pick up Bix's Skateboard from Bix he was giving it to Storm, It was only after he learned that Bix's shoes were duck taped that it was deemed cool, I had duck tape shoes too but mine were falling apart Bix taped his to grip his board better and the one he was giving Storm was his first one, He was giving it to him because he bought a new one and that one had some painful memories to it.

I pull up into Freed's Apartment complex and catch Bix Skating He does some trick I would later find out is called a pressure flip, I don't know much about Skating but Storm wanted to so i was gonna let him if it kept him from being a delinquent, Bix does some sort of Trick called a ollie Airwalk before he flips his board up and walks over to me the old one in hand, " Here ya go, if he wants lessons let me know, it'll give me something to do," He says, "Yea Man" I tell him, I don't know what happend but he was pretty normal now guess Freed was keeping him on his meds and making sure he was taking them, It was my understanding that Freed was pretty pissed off at Lisanna for letting him slide on it, I didn't really care as long as he was taking care of himself, Bix and I fist bump and i head home so the groceries didn't get hot and go bad, I pull in to the driveway and Open the door Juvia is standing in the door way and lets the kids out to help, I hand Storm his skateboard, " Bix says if you want lessons hell teach you" I tell him, he smiles and nods, I grab the milk and shoulder the dog food, I bring that in and then get the stuff for the dog out of the car, I start by digging a hole before pouring quick dry cement into the hole after setting the pole i leave it to dry and go eat dinner Juvia had made Spaghetti. I than help Juvia with bath and bed, check the pole it was set and than I wrap one end of the chain around it and then call Zeus to test it out, Which it hold him, Thank god, he flops on the grass to pout with a look of " But dad" " Sorry Buddy id rather you be chained than dead" I tell him and he rolls a eye up at me,

After the kids are in bed and the dog is in i lay on the couch thinking when my phone goes off it's Jellal " What's up?" I ask, " Ever Stole grocires?" He asks,

" No Why?" I ask, " I happen to know when a shipment of Food will be delivered to the mess halls on base and that the driver is easily distracted," He says,  
" Go on" I say when he has my intrest,  
" Well we would need some one to give him feliacio but slight problem he's gay" Jellal says

" That is a problem but I happen to know someone who is Bi and so do you" I tell him

" Who? He asks confused " Our favorite nutjob" I tell him.  
" Well that works, Call him I got Natsu," He says,  
" I'll have go to over to Freed's and talk to him he got a new number rember" I tell him,  
" That's Right shit, Yea you do that we got three days" He says,  
" K, Look man i got to go I have this pregnant woman in my house who is looking fine as fuck right now"

I tell him " HAHA, Go on then, I gotta punish Erza anyways," He says before the line goes dead,

I walk into the room after Juvia and go to kiss her when she pushes me to the bed and unhooks my belt before she shoves her hands in my pants griping my semi hard member and rubbing it, I hiss at the contact of it and Feel her shove my pants down over my hips, " Scoot up" She says, I put my half cabs on the the rail of the bed frame and push my self further up the bed, She then climbs up me and presses her core to my throbbing length, " Juvia stop teasing " I whine out, She smirks and nibbles my earlobe keeping her heated core were it was, I buck my hips in frustration, She Tsks at me and then kisses down my neck and bites the point between my neck and shoulder, " My shirt is still on Juv" I tell her, " I know" She says as she takes off her panties and laying on bed beside me stroking her wet folds, " Come on Juvia" I whisper huskily, " What do you want Gray" She asks, " You" I tell her, " But you have me" She says, I roll over to take her when she stops me, " Your killing me Juvia" I tell her, " You look pretty alive to me" She says as she sets her self over me and grabs my painfully hard erection holding it at her core she lets the head slip in " Is this what you want?" She asks as she rubs her core with the head, " Yes" I pant before i buck my hips again, " Ask me nicely Gray-Sama" She whipsres in my ear, " Please fuck me Juvia-Chan" I beg, I had never been a beggar but Juvia is a great partner and she usually leaves me begging for more, She lowers her self on me and makes small whimpers as she does till she is seated completely on me, I moan when i feel her on me completely, She pushes her hips forward and i put my hands on her hips to hold her steady, at six and half months it was getting hard for her to ride me like this, Keeping my hands on her hips i push her back and than pull her forward,its not long before she starts her own steady rythem and i meet her her hips with my own thrusts till it gets to be to much for her to sit on me anymore so i pull out and she gets on her hands and knees, I push back into her core and she lets out a guttural sound, I start a slow rythem at first " HARDER" she says and i smirk, Thrusting into her harder, i pull out to the head and than slam my hips into her and she buries the moan in the pillow, I grab a fist full of her hair bringing her face to mine were i kiss her stealing the moan that escaped her lips with my next thrust, I let her go and she buries her face in the pillow again, I push into her harder and harder each time till i feel her clench around me her fluids dripping down her legs and on to the bed, after a few more deep thrusts i spill my seed into her, I pull out and pull her into my arms listing to her breathing slow down, " Juvia feels Better now" She says and i chuckle before pulling the covers over us and falling asleep, i would put pants on in the morning when i got up i was to tired and to comfortable to even move i reach in to the bedside table and pull out my last Newport and light it, I would normally smoke outside but i didn't want to move, I smoke the cigarette and put it out on my tongue and then put the butt in the drawer and crash.

 **Geust: no cps wont be coming in in the next couple of chapters, but there is a law in ky were i used to live that if your child misses one day of school CPS shows up, my seven year old was at home sick with Chicken pox and even with me calling the school they still sent CPS to my door, Luckily for me they saw the child was obviously sick and was on anti biotics for it but they still showed up**


	8. apple fell were you left it

Foreve

r By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 8: Apple fell were you left it,  
A/N: I _'m Back been remolding my home,its a old mining house and needs a upgrade, Who can tell me who and were that quote comes from and you get to name Baby Fullbuster which is a girl._

-Gray's Pov-  
There were many things i love about winter one of them being snow! i however hated driving in it, not because of my lack but other peoples lack in how to drive in it, its so simple but most can't figure it out and there for they wreck and im the asshole who has to fix the shit they fucked up, I had my ear buds in and was pulling a door off a ford ranger truck from were the driver had almost wrapped it around a tree, I was pretty glad to be banging on something, Still no CPS but Storm had managed to get himself in trouble again with his accomplice Jax, they got busted stealing again this time it was gum and cars, I wanted to strangle him, He was grating my nerves with this shit, I was almost about to stop stealing shit myself but knew that it would be pointless i had lreaned a long time ago that sometimes you had to steal sometimes just to get ahead, I Work till lunch and then pull my earbuds out and go eat today Juvia had packed me what I call end of the month Slop, it was litarly leftover Tuna helper from dinner last night and some peanutbutter sandwhichs. a apple and the last of the oreos, I had a few dollars to get me a drink or something extra, Natsu and Jellal were having a similer setupo the only difference being the sandwhich which i watch Jellal pull his apart " I don't know how many times i have told Erza no fucking mustard" He says, "Wanna trade" I ask About sick of Peanut butter, He nods and I hand him mine and he hands me his, I didn't mind mustard, Natsu walks out and i hand him the change i had as well as Jellal, we each had a day were some one was soda bitch and today was Natsu's. Bix walks over opens the door to Natsu's van were we sat when the weather got to cold to eat in my truck bed, Natsu had pulled the seats out so we would all fit, which Pissed Lucy off to no end, But we didnt all fit with the seats in, Our group was Me,Natsu,Jellal,Bix, Laxus,Romeo who was just the parking lot sweeper but need a job to keep him out of Juvy and Loke who had just gotten the job with Laxus as second painter, it pissed Natsu off to no end, As Loke was Lucy's Old Flame from when her and Natsu had broken up our sophomore year for almost a year She had dated Loke, I don't know why they broke up but they did, After that her and Flame breath got back together and senior year she got pregnant with Nashi and Luke, When Natsu comes back i take my MTN Dew from him and take a bite of my slop looking over to Jellal who was rolling his eyes to Bix who was eating Tacos which was making my mouth water, it was no secret Freed and his Boyfriend Spoiled Bix, I sigh " Bix, Feel like coming down from Riverside and down to the Southside for a favor?" I ask " Depends on the Favor" He says " We need to to suck a dick long enough so we can steal grocireis to feed our families and Quite possibly your ex and kids" Jellal says, I face plam, So much for being coy about it, Bix was in the closet about the fact he was bi and Jellal had just thrown him under the bus,Ecpessly to Laxus, " Umm I'll think about it" He says.

We had a day left till we would pull this off and Bix had agreed to do it one the condition that Lisanna didn't know he was involved in this heist, they still were being hostile to each other, I was behind a building watching this go down, I watch as Bix drops down in front of the truck and pretend to be hit, " OMG I'm so sorry!" The driver says as he gets out he was a large older man with graying hair, " I'm fine" Bix says as he gets, They talk for a minute till they disaper in the truck and Bix looks at Jellal giving him the signal before he ducks down to preform his job, and were able to break the lock and get the food, Natsu and I throw the shit in his van, whole sides of beef and Boxes of food, We had a limited window to do this, Jellal was Standing on the bumper watching for Bix to be done and signal time was up, we have the truck half unloaded when Bix gives the warning sound which ends up being a moan from him, And we close the trunk and Jellal jumps in the back and we pull off leaving the door open, We Watch from the corner as Bix gets out of the truck adjusting his belt as he walks over to the van, " How you gonna get home?" I ask, " Take the L" He says, We thank him and he says bye walking to the train station with his own music in, I we head back to my house and divide the food up, I walk in and put food away, The house is empty There is a note on the fridge from Juvia" Kids are at Lucy's had to go to Drs love Juvia" I mentally Slap myself forgetting she had a check up today, I head over to Natsu's to get the kids and see that Both Jax And Storm were in the corner" What did he do now," I ask Lucy, " Got caught Stealing again" She says, " Storm why are you Stealing shit?" I ask, " Apple don't fall far from were you left it dad" He says, After i get the kids home and dinner started Juvia walks in to see the whole side of cow I was chopping up " When i said get dinner i didn't think you were going to the farm" She says as she waddles in to help by taking over and doing it while i finished up dinner, Later that night i head up to the attic to talk to Storm, " Why are you stealing buddy?" I ask him, He won't answer me, " You don't have to act tough Storm, Jax isn't here" I tell him, "You steal" He says, " Your right i do, I steal to feed you guys or when we need something" I tell him " why?" He asks " Becuase my job don't pay enough sometimes so i have to steal, I learned a long time when you poor the only way to make money is to steal it or scam it." I tell him, My young son looks at me and smiles, " I understand dad," He says, " Don't get any ideas Storm," I tell him, " Dad can i help with the squirrel fund?" he asks I think it over and answer him " Wait till this summer" I answer him

 **Guest: Your Right it is fucked up but that's how it works here, Just look at what were doing at the Mexican border ten thousand Latino children have been taken from there parents at the Mexican border,**

 **Tracie: I'm in the middle of remodeling my house right now so updates are slow and far between that and im an single mom rasing two small children so it usally takes me about two days to get a chapter up sometimes 3 depending on how tired iam**


	9. Child Protective mess

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 9: Child protective mess

 _A/N: Miss me, sorry guys this house remodeling is taking awhile and i have been busy trying to write a case against my ex who has my oldest child so this chapter hits home a bit, now then lets fly my fairies!_

-Gray's Pov-

The house was dead quiet, Juvia and the girls were getting spoiled by Papa Jose, I was getting drunk right now it was my day off and i had just had child services here who had taken Storm, I didn't know what to do, the house had passed the inspection but they had taken him because they said i was unable to care for him and i was beside my self with grief, I had always done my best to care for Storm who was always number one in my world till i met Juvia and the girls, I only wanted to get to know the bottle of Dark eyes Vodka i was staring down right now and lose my sense of shitty reality right now, probably was not the best idea to be drinking but it was were i was right now,Expectantly since i had found out from the text from Storm's phone he had been placed in a level 4 boys home for violent offenders, he was scared, I dont hear the door open till Zeus thundering barks sound from the laundry room were he was locked in to keep him from juming or attacking the social worker, Zeus as he hit the 11 month mark has become aggressive with people he dont know and has become quite unpredictable, He has actully bitten Jellal and If it wer'nt the fact Jellal has known Zeus since he was 2 months old he would have killed him, Jellal was actually pretty cool reminding us that he had a ex fighting pit in his house who bit him as well a Erza, Lily was the only one safe in that house Spaz loved her to bits. " Why is it every time shit hits the fan your drunk?" Natsu's voice sounds from the door way as he crosses the house to let Zeus out, " Fuck off" I tell him, " Zeus you bite me and i will Kick you straight across the house, Hey Fucker they took all five of mine" he says, " Yeah and?" I ask still feeling shitty, " I'm not chasing the end of a bottle, She did give you a list of things to do to get Storm back right?" He asks pulling the bottle out of my hand,

I point to the table and he looks at it, " Pass a drug test, Attend parenting classes and make a appointment with a psychiatrist to get help for stealing Wow same damn shit Luce and i have to do, at least your not getting questioned as to why your twelve year old daughter is pregnant" He says, I snap out of my drunken stooper and find my self instantly sober, " Nash is what?" I ask, " Pregnant" He says, " How far?" I ask, " Due around the same time as Juvia apprently, She hid it for months no one knew till she couldn't hide it anymore and cps Cunt saw her, im being questioned in Molesting my daughter," He says and i see the fear in his eyes, We had both seen it enough in foster care that even if the guy was innocent he still did time for a crime he didn't commit and that they lied to keep the guy in prison, " Who do you think did it?" I ask, " Honestly Jude, He molested Luce till she moved in to Guildarts with me, She never even told Loke what really went on in her house, We let the kids go spend the night with him once and he must have raped Nashi." 'He says, I sigh and light a smoke, chain Zeus outside and we head over to The Dragneels to see Lucy who was bawling her eyes out at the whole situation, Its a shitty feeling to lose a child and we had all lost ours, " How's Juvia?" Lucy asks, " At Jose's with the girls" She sighs in releif, We go over how to do this and are lost till Lisanna comes over with her brood in the wagon thing she had bought with her new job, At least someone was doing good in this mess, it was no secret to anyone that Lis was stripping, she pulls the thing in and sits down to talk and kick it while her little monsters slept, We brief her on the situation and she smiles " Call Freed, He's a psychiatrist" She says pulling a wad of cash and a bissnuss card out of her bra, I raise a eyebrow at her " Bix never answers my phone calls so Freed arranges parenting times, Which reminds me, i got to go meet him out front its Assfuck's time with the kids while i go take my clothes off for dirty old men" She says, I follow her out to talk to Freed while She strapped five kids in Black Suburban i had Seen at work, " So Freed Natsu and i need to see a dr about our stealing problem think you can help?" I ask him, Freed smirks and i know that smirk, Freed may have lived on the north side with all the richy fucks but he was Southside still Growing up many people in our world knew not to go fucking around the Justine house they were fucking Crazy and would cut you just for shits and giggles, Freed was the only some what sane one and even he was kinda off too, he got into Crocus U on a scholarship and went in to be a Crazyfuck Dr, " Sure i'll write you two up a appointment of Shots and beer pong" He says, " Thanks Freed" I say as Lis gets the last quint in " No Prob" He says before he pulls off and I get a look at the decal in the back then it hits me when i see the Hatchet man it was Bix's truck, he had been saving for a minute to buy it and he finally got it,

I watch Lis walk across the street to go get ready to "Work", I walk in to Lucy and Natsu's, giving air quotes with my fingers " Freed is gonna treat us" i tell Natsu, Who smiles is signature stupid grin and We than work on how to prove Natsu is innocent" Which we all knew he was, Natsu once beat the fuck out of someone for trying to fuck his little sister Wendy so he was no pedo and i knew it,

The Next day we had gone to See Nash, Juvia was home with the girls now and Jose had spoiled them as well as the baby, Nash was in a regular foster home and looked scared to death, Because Natsu was named as a suspect in her Rape he was not allowed to see her and stayed in the car which was killing him as he wanted to see his daughter, " Why is Dad in the car?" She asks her obsidian eyes full of tears, " He's not allowed to see you, Cps think he's the one who raped you" I tell her when Lucy can't " But it was'nt dad it was Uncle Zeref" She says as she holds her stomach, " Uncle Zeref?" Lucy asks, Nashi nods and i take out my cell phone and hit record looking at Lucy, " Nahsi tell us what happend," Lucy instructs her daughter, " Yeah can you get me something to eat i haven't eaten in days and my tummy hurts," Nashi asks, Lucy gets angry and was gonna go pummel the woman who ran the place till i give her my stink eye and she calms down she walks over to the car and hands Natsu my food stamp card. Who peels out angry when she tells him what was going on, " Daddy will be back with some food for you ok? now tell me what happend" " Well rember When Uncle Zeref stayed with us that two weeks till him and Aunty Mavis stopped fighting? The night that Daddy brought Storm over to hang out While Juvia and Gray talked uncle Zeref came in my room while you guys were sleeping and told me had become a pretty young woman, i didn't understand what he ment by that, but he then got in my bed with me and did funny things till he... he ...he, Mama i tried to fight him off but he was to strong, It wasent till Luke walked by to pee that i was saved and it was to late, im pregnat." She says as Natsu honks the horn so Lucy can get the food for Nashi, He had gotten her a Sand which and can of Soda from Magmart, it was nasty as fuck but Im sure Nashi would'nt care she was starving and her Baby was too. I hit stop and play it back as Nashi shoves the food in her mouth quickly, We sit with her for a few minutes till we have to go and pass pee test, which we pass with flying colors, Thank god to Jellal who had taught us both his drug test passing trick or i would have failed for sure from the joint he gave us to smoke before we headed in, eye drops clear up the red eyes well too, Next was those damn parenting classes, I didn't even know why it was required but oh well we had to do them anyways and i was not looking forward to it,

When Juvia and i got to see Storm they brought him to us cuffs like he was some kind of criminal and he looked petrified at the whole thing, " You ok Stormy: I ask he shakes his head no, I think back to my time in this group home it was a scary place for a teen none the less a nine year old, " Dad I'm Sorry Can i come home please!" He begs, I want to hug him but the guard in the corner looks at me and shakes his head, " Soon Buddy" I tell him, We had a plan on what we were gonna do, Juvia was gonna petition to become Storm's legal guardian which would make her responsible for him but i still maintained parental rights over him,

 **Guest: Thank you it has been stressful and i have been missing our boys, its from Shameless Lip says to Frank, I give you a a for effort and you get to name the baby**

 **Tracie: Sorry been super busy remold ling my home and a new job**


	10. Fuck Situation

Forever

By:IcedragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 10: Fuck Situation

 _A/N: thank you to the reviews i have gotten on this story so far, i love you guys it was hard to write that last chapter and the support i got made me feel a whole lot better about the situation im in with my child, Just found out the state she is in put a new 50/50 law in affect, So YAY! and im giving Natsu a middle name just flows better in my opinion, Now then lets Fly my Fairies._

-Gray's POV-

These damn parenting classes were the bane of my existence, I was also pretty pissed at the whole thing most of these people were flat out stupid, one woman lost her kids to drugs and when asked what she could have done different her response was hide my coke better, I wanted to smack her for stupidity, Here is a great idea don't do drugs in the first goddamn place! Natsu and Lucy were on either side of me and both rolling there eyes, I can't help but scoff when someone says that they should just beat the hell out of their kid more, " Problem Mr Fullbuster" The Social worker holding the class says, " My son does the crime and i do the time" I tell him, The worker looks at me and opens his dick hole saying " Well then you should have taught him not to steal" I look over at Natsu and he shakes his head telling me to choke on my snarky comment that was coming, Natsu knew me well enough to know it was'nt gonna happen, no i was gonna have a chance at showing " My shitty parenting skills" I look at the worker and give him a deadpan stare " I should have taught him how to not get caught, " I tell the room flatly, Natsu on my right chuckles at my response, Lucy gives me a death glare, The class ends and the three of us meet up with Juvia who was gonna go with us to see Luke. There were many reasons i loved Juvia and one of them was a new discovery was that Juvia had studied Law before Meeting the girls dad, Only reason she was a mechanic was because Jose taught her and it paied her bills at the time, she liked working on cars more than she liked working on a case, Juvia even held a bar but never used it, I liked this deal though becuase i could bend my attorney over and fuck her senseless, We meet her At Gajeel's, Him and Levy were gonna watch the girls for us while we took the drive out to Naked Mummy Juvinile detiton center, were they were holding Luke and Jax, We could see Luke as when talking to Jet that Luke had been sent there after getting in a fight in the home Storm was in and he stabbed the kid, Jax however was sent because he would not let go of Luke and vice versa.

We pull up and the gaurd stops us which Juvia instantly recognizes as the man who tried to Scam us, Juvia smiles evilly at him and takes he gulps as he opens the gate for us, I about die of laughter because he was scared of her and yet she couldn't kick his ass again if she tried she was 8 months pregnat there was no way as bad ass as she was. " You okay Gray" Lucy asks. " Fan fuckin tastic" I tell her, We pull up and get out to get greeted by another monkey faced fucker, " Can I help you, Can I help you" He asks twice , I faceplam and Juvia shakes her head, " Lucy and Natsu Dragneel here to See Luke and Jaxon Dragneel" Lucy says her voice quivering as she tried to hold back tears, However she can't hold them back when they Bring Luke out they had him confined like he was Hannibal lector, They sit him down and hand cuff him to the table then Bring Jax in wh was also hand cuffed, Looking at Luke you would not thik him and Nashi are twins, Luke is blonde haired with brown eyes like Lucy while Nashi looks more like Natsu with pink hair and obsidian eyes, Luke was also the older of the two, " Mom!" Jax says as he runs to hug her only to get blocked by the guard on Luke's side, " No touching the inmates" He says,

Were about to sit down to talk when two police come in, "Which one is Natsu Dragneel" A older fat one asks, Natsu points to him self and they walk behind him taking out handcuffs, " Natsu James Dragneel you are under arrest for the rape Of Nashi Layla-Faith Dragneel, You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a attorney, if you can not afford one one will be appointed to you Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you" The fat one asks " question is do you understand?" Natsu says, Lucy is at her breaking point, Im holding back a laugh, Luke is doing the same, Juvia is shaking her head and poor Jax is standing there crying watching it all happen, I see a cuffed hand reach around and put a head on the small child's head, i knew it was Natsu's " I'll be fine buddy, Luke watch over your brother," He says as they lead him off,Luke and i bust out laughing when they lead him out, " Did that just happen " Lucy asks a sob escaping, I take her in my arms and hug her, " Well get him out Luce" I tell her, I look up at Juvia and she nods, " Luke I Need to hear your side of the story as you know it about what happend to Nashi," Juvia says, Luke sighs and I watch as grabs a cigarette out from behind his ear, Which i take from him, " How'd you know i'd need one Luke" I say as I light it, " Man now I got to go kick the shit out some Nazi fucks again, Lucy glares at him giving him her death glare

" Sorry Mom, but its the truth" He Says, Juvia clears her throat " Right, So I woke up cause i need to pee like a rushing race horse at the Kentucky derby with a glue truck behind it and Nash's door was open and i heard crying and when i walked in there was uncle Zeref balls deep in her i pulled him off and Clocked him in the head with Nash's jewelry box Dad made her before i dragged his ass back out to the living room, I went back to deal with Nashi and she was crying, I took her to the bathroom with me and sat her down on the tub while i peed and I saw more of her than i ever wanted to ever as i cleaned her up, She had blood legs and when i was done i helped her put on some fresh underwear, I stayed with her all night as she cried her self to sleep" He says and Lucy is in tears by his story, Juvia pushes stop on my phone, I have never understood how close Luke and Nashi were till that moment, i had always heard Natsu bitch about there Twin thing but now i understood what he meant by it, he could have left her like that but he did the opposite of that he knocked Zeref out and than gave him self a view of her lady bits as he cleaned the evidence and changed her, I had to give the Charcoal breathed moron credit he had raised Luke to be one hell of a man, We say good bye to Luke after that because vistnig hours were over, Now Lucy was worried about Vitani and Kanon who were placed with Zeref and Mavis.

I was in Storm's room while Juvia put the girls to bed, I take the picture he had on his dresser it was one of our more memorable moments, he was about three in the picture and he was standing in the hallway of our old apartment in nothing but his Batman underwear and my work boots with his toy tools trying to fix his hot wheels a toy guitar on his back. I don't realize im crying till i hear a groan at the top of the attic stairs," Gray, Help" Juvia says as she gets stuck mid climb, I set the picture down and walk over to her helping her down and wrap my arms around her crying on her shoulder, " I fucked up Juvia" I tell her, " No you haven't" She says, " Yes i have he's in the system because i taught him how to steal" I tell her, She grabs my face and her blue eyes bore in to my eyes. " A wise man once told me when your poor the only way to make money is to steal it or scam it" She says and i give her a small smile as i told her that, it was true though and she was right, " Now there is a little girl who wants you" She says, I dry my tears and head to Saiuri's room,

I walk into her room and she was sitting in her bed with her favorite book in her hand holding the new build a bear Jose had got her, Big Macintosh i think she said its name was, She sees me enter the room and she gets up still holding the bear walks over to her closet and gets out a bear that looked like a Storm trooper, " Here Daddy I made this for Storm and forgot to give it to you, push his paw" She says, I do as she says and it says " Storm your the best big brother ever, i love you", I feel tears again and feel little arms around my waist, " I miss him when is he coming home" She says her little voice cracking, I bend down and wipe her tears away, " Soon okay Princess soon, I miss him too, Mommy and I are gonna see him in a few days i'll tell him you miss him okay?" I tell her and she nods, I pick her up and carry her to bed grabbing the horse on my way and put her in her bed tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, The girls were not mine but i felt like the were and loved them just the same as if they were. She rolls over with her pony and stuff her face in it before she falls asleep i turn on the nightlight she had in her clock and head out of the room, I walk in the kitchen to see Juvia who was working on her laptop building a case for me and Lucy and now trying to find out anything she could about freeing Natsu. I walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek before heading to bed, I had work tomorrow and than my " Appointment" With Freed, Which would probably involve a lot of drinking and beer pong but it was well worth it, I shower and than put on some boxers and crash for the night only to do it all tomorrow, I'm about to fall asleep when my phone goes off and i answer it, " Hello?" I ask, " you have a collect call from... Natsu, do you accept the charges?" " yeah" i say, The line goes dead for a second " Hey man how are you?" I ask, " Having a since of Deja vu"  
" I bet did you call Lucy?"  
" No i only get one call and i need you to tell Gramps i was arrested so i can keep my job" he says " Yeah i'll tell him, Lucy is in pieces by the way" I tell him " I know, when you see her tomorrow tell her to Call Capricorn to stay with her till i get out whenever that is, he says " I will, I'm sorry about this man, Your a great dad Natsu" I tell him, " Aww man what the fuck did you do now" He asks, "Nothing i said that because Luke flat used that beast of a jewelry box to brain Zeref and took care of Nashi" " That's my boy, next time i see my brother i'll im going to kill him" " i'll help yo hide the body but do you really want to do the prison time?" " Might be more fun to have you here with me"  
" oh shit they already have you in ERA" " Yup, Anyways my time is up" " Bye Flame breath"  
"Bye Ice Princess"

The line goes dead and i text Lucy to have her call Capricorn. I light me a smoke and head down the hallway to see Juvia still working so i decide to pack mine and Saiuri's lunches, I pack us both a ham and cheese sandwich, some celery for her and some of Juvia's pasta salad for me, i pack her a little bit too, i pack us both some apples she gets hers sliced, I put two bags of chips in mine and some cookies i pack her a bag and some cookies and put her a juice box in her, putting both in the fridge till morning, than let the mutt out for a minute standing outside, the sounds of south side around me and its comforting to hear them, it gives me a since of euphoria to hear the sirens and drunks fighting down the street,

Zeus growls at the sound, outside next door i see Jellal sitting on his porch drinking a beer, I walk over and sit by him, " Oh joy the wife is at work and i get naked men sitting by me" he says " Shit you wished you looked this good" i tell him, " Right 7 years in the military and you look better" he says as he hands me a beer, " Heard about what happend with Storm" "Yeah it sucks" I say as i open it, Zeus had followed me over and was laying at my feet, Jellal nudges him with his foot " Sup Snow drift" Zeus growls a bit, " man he hates you" I tell Jellal, Jellal chuckles before saying " I seem to have that affect on animals" I chuckle and hang out with him a but till i have to try and to sleep, The next day at work i tell Gramps a and he is actually pretty cool with it and very understanding with Natsu's problem, After talking with him he was gonna stand up in court for Natsu's behalf as a character witness, Which would look good for the pink haired moron. The week goes on like a turtle running a race and the weekend too all i had done for those two days was put together a crib and fix what ever needed to be fixed around the house, It was Sunday night and Juvia and i were rehearsing what i was to say when the judge questioned me on why i stole, " Gray why do you steal?" Juvia asks trying to put her judge face which i was having a hard time with because she was wearing my nothing but my Motley Crew tee that i had cut the sleeves out of a long time ago and i had side boob going on " Why do you steal? Why is it that the government thinks it is okay to take money out of my check each week so you can wipe your ass with gold and eat fucking fish eggs, its against the us Constitution yet i still pay taxes" I tell her, Juvia rolls her eyes " I got a damn migraine now" She says " Google Bitch" I tell her with a smile, I kiss her cheek and wrap my arm around her resting my hand on the baby and crash, Tomorrow was court and i was nervous about it all, I knew i would win though,

 **Guest: Its Funny that you segusted Raine on of my kids is named Raine, I have been fighting my ex for a while and thank you for keeping me and my child in your thoughts, I actully have a girl all of my children are girls, but for what its worth my daughter may as well be a boy she acts enough like one, It does suck that i have prove my self, im a great mom, i work sometimes 40+ hours a week and yet my ex who is a addict and unemployed has my daughter, welcome to Merica!**

 **Tracie: I'm glad you love my story, Ive been busy and write when i have the chance**


	11. Make Some Noise

Forever

By:IceDragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 11: Make some noise

 _A/N: So i really struggled with this chapter but after i sat down and put on some Jack white, Rush, Jimi Hendrix, The beteals, Munford and sons,Collective Soul, Phil Collins and other bands i dont listen to a lot the words came, I also had to play around with what I could hear Bix sing in my head his gravel like vocie was difficult to match till i started playing those bands, funny right how you can't write something till you start playing the blues or classic rock, Now than lets fly my Fairies!_

-Gray's POV-

Court fucking sucked balls and we got no were they railroaded us, the lies they told were so extreme Juvia almost lost the girls luckily Juvia had a backup plan in place for things like that and Gajeel took the girls till we got this mess fixed and case closed, While in this mess Raine Uria Fullbuster was born on the kitchen table a week ago , While Juvia and i should have been happy for our daughter coming we were scared to death about them taking her too so Juvia and the baby stayed with Gajeel and Levy too, Which meant if i wanted to see my Girlfriend and Daughter I had to drive to the Northside of town, It was pretty lonely with Just Zeus to talk to. Just when we all thought life couldn't get more shitty Freed's longtime boyfriend got jealous of Bix staying with them which sometimes meant five very active quints and called CPS on Lisanna, she lost them because of her job and Bix's past history in the insane asylum, That sucked but what really got us all was the fact that a man who spent seven years serving his country and had a purple heart lost his only child, All for the check Lily would have drawn in, Lily had just been diagnosed with Autism, So now were all fighting the same fight, We were all Gajeel's living room trying to figure out what to do, It was a big gathering of us, Lucy, Juvia,Me Bix, Lisanna,Erza and Jellal. I was pacing when Gajeel handed me The gitaur i sold him, " Stop pacing Gray" I take the hint play wish you were here by Pink Floyd. I guess i was background noise now as they thought out what to do, I was in my own world as i played and see the thought that was forming in Gajeel's head, " I got it" Gajeel yells out waking up the sleeping baby in Juvia's arms, " Dammit Gajeel-kun Juvia just got her to sleep" Juvia whines, " Sorry Juvia but i got it, So in May is the start of the cherry blossom festival and they have live music in the park by the court house were they give amatur bands the time to play, Here is what we do, We put together a band to play a set while the laddies pass out Propaganda, Lisanna does your brother still have the ice cream truck?" " Yeah but you do relize he does not sell just ice cream and food but cigarettes, beer and weed out of it right?" Lisanna says, Gajeel nods. "okay then" Lis says, " By the way speaking of weed Lisanna i need your rolling skills" Levy says handing her a wooden box, " Gah, AssClown rolls better he taught me" Lisanna says, I roll my eyes at them both this was childish that they were still not speaking to each other and acting like children, Which would be a lie Bix pretended she wasn't there, " Nope " He says as he steps outside to smoke, I join him, " You ok?" I ask " Fan Fuckin Tastic" He says as he exhales a stream of smoke escaping, " Give me one of those" I tell him knowing he was smoking something better than rollies, Bix reaches in his hoodie pocket and pulls out a pack of Marlboro Blacks handing me one, After i light it we smoke in silence. When we head in Lisanna has rolled Levy five joints by the time we got back. " You truly have a gift Lis" Bix tells as he walks by her to the kitchen were he grabs a pepsi, If you would have asked him a few months ago if he wanted soda or beer he'd take a beer but now that Freed had him on his meds and doing better he didnt drink anymore, In my "Sessions" With Freed i had learned that he was not mad at Lisanna once he found out that not only had Bix stopped taking his meds, Lying to Lisanna that he took them but that he was doing Meth and it had really fucked with him, His come downs made him violent, I guess Bipolar 1 with Psychotic tendencies and Meth don't mix.

once we had the plan we had to see he could do what Jellal we found out was pretty good on drums, Freed would be taking Lisanna's place with handing out propaganda because Lisanna would be playing Bass Gituar and Bix Gajeel put as front man after Lisanna threw him under the bus for revenge for throwing her under. " Alright You Two Juvia is getting sick of this, Your acting like children Fix it! SO you can get your babies back" Juvia yells handing the baby to me, She walked over to the kitchen and takes her own anxiety meds, Juvia is Bipolar with Anxity too but unlike Bix who goes threw stages were he won't take his meds Juvia takes hers, te only time she didnt was while she was pregnant, We were Formula feeding Raine because Juvia didn't want the meds she took to be fed to the baby. I end up Passing the baby to Levy who had her arms out, I follow Bix out to the garage. " What's going on?" Iask him, Knowing that Bix had a tendency to run when he got stressed or angry. " I'm a idiot and she hates me." He says, " So you ran instead of facing her?" I ask and he nods ( The rest of their talk will be in the seaqul to BILU).

Over the course of the next 3 months and a shit ton of energy drinks later we were starting to sound really good, We had finally had a sound that would work with Bix's voice and the one that really stood out was Lagrange by ZZTop My only compliant was this had took longer to get Storm back than i wanted to, Longer that Natsu spent in prison and longer that I had to spend with out waking up next Juvia, today was the day though it was time to make some noise, Jose was gonna baby sit the kids, I had crashed at Freed and Bix's last night, In the whole mess that happend Freed ended up moving back to the Southside in his old house after his own crazy father went back for a life term, I was asleep on the couch when i heard arguing and one was in Boscon, I had no idea what was being said, Freed neither as he watched the Boscon woman he had once been forced to marry when he was younger after he knocked her up, The kid was a girl named Violet, She was the same age as Storm, I woke up and went to get coffee before checking on Zeus who Freed had let stay with crash over here to just in the backyard were His Female Doberman Rebel was, If i hadn't had to bring my own beast i would have never known he had a dog, She was a birthday present from his ex, Zeus was still asleep curled up with Rebel and Bix's Akita Ghost who he had hit with Freed's car and kept once it was cleared she was a stray, I sit down by Bix who was Drinking his own coffee and pulling out his daily dose of happy pills After scratching the beard he grew just to do this, Jellal and i had one too, It's Driving me Crazy and Juvia hates it too, whatever Freed and the Boscon were fighting over he ends and walks over, " Great i just got a kid full time" Freed Says, " Welcome to Parenthood" Bix tells him, We end up taking Violet with us,

Somehow Gajeel had managed to get the us all matching shirts that said Stolen with a hand print on it, Everyone who was working with us had one, Our little band, the women, Elfman and Laxus, Which was down right funny as those two were huge and the truck was really small. After Gajeel's band we were up the way it was going was each band got a set which depended on how many you could do, We were gonna keep it a 10 so we didn't shred Bix's voice which we had done once before trying to get him to sing Monster by Skillet one day just playing around trying to see how much we could push him, "Alright ladies and gents this band is new and have only been playing for about 3 months but man are they good give t up for STOLEN !" Max yells and I start playing playing Sharp dressed Man by ZZtop, Upon hearing it people start to flood in from all areas of the park just watch, None of us saw the news camera pointed at us, I look up at Lisanna who was like me strumming away and she looks at me, we both get the same idea as we play to stand back to back and shred, the only time i step away is when i put my guitar behind me and play like that which makes the crowd roar and i catch Juvia smiling at me as she handed out fliers, We finish our set and Gajeel comes back out " ghi anit they great? on Gituar we have the riff god Gray, Say hello Gray" I smile and play Miserlou which is the surfer theme , The crowd roars again, " ghi Juvia you picked a good one" He says, I hear Juvia scream from somewhere " I love you" as she passed out filers " On Bass we have lighting fingers Lisanna, Say hello Girl", Lisanna smiles as she shreds out the bass solo for the Trooper and They roar louder for her than they do me, I had to admit that little Lisanna can shred. " Ghi I think im in love, On Drums we have Sargent Jellal Fernandez, Say Hello Jellal" Here would be the moment of truth if Jellal pulls this off We all hold our breath till he flawlessly beats out Coming in the air tonight, " Yes Sir" Gajeel says as he salutes Jellal, " And your frontman the one and only Bickslow" Gajeel says, " Sup" Bix says before he Gene Simmons the crowd.

They demand an encore and after deliberating it and checking on our flier girls we agree to it, it gave Juvia, Lucy,Erza and Freed more time to hand out fliers. Gajeel tells us to play LaGrange which was probably the best we had, Lisanna starts the bass line first with Bix sing/talking than i get to jump in with Jellal, After were done we walk off the stage and as were heading to meet up with our group the news stop us. We tell them our story about why we decided to play and were our "Amazing talent had been hiding",

Later that night i was laying in my bed with the dog when my phone goes off, I answer it " Hello?"  
" Hello Mr Fullbuster my name is Lahar and i believe i can get you and your friends your kids back" He says " How?" I ask " all in good time" Lahar says before he hangs up, I look at my phone than to Zeus " The Fuck?"

it would be three weeks later that I have CPS knocking at my door with Storm in hand, " DAD!" He yells as he jumps into my arms and i slam the door in the social workers face, I immediately text Juvia and tell her to come home, The whole block ends up having a party that night which started out fun till we relize Natsu was still in prison, I'm outside with Jellal drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette Jellal spitting into the empty can beside him When a cop car pulls up and the sirens go off, Jellal and I both go ghost white, " HEY FUCKERS!" We hear over the radio before our favorite pink haired moron gets out of the car with Guildarts.

Lucy hears him and tears out of the house at top speed and tackles him they don't say anything while he held her, Later on that night we would find out it was Nashi and Luke's testimony's that bought Natsu his freedom the Social worker never played them in court and Lahar got a hold of them from her and played them for the judge which made him turn over his original ruling, Nashi kept the baby and Named him Zereth as a reminder to anyone who would have thought Zeref was innocent, like her Aunt Mavis did at first till she saw the child and saw that he looked just like Lacrade her four year old son. Zeref was now in there for 10 years and Guildarts made that arrest allowing Natsu to beat the fuck out his brother for it.

I was over the moon to know my best friend was back across the street again and decide now was the best time to do it, I tell Juvia id be right back and run across the street to get the small velvet box i had bought a while ago and his from her, i was gonna do it on Christmas but it didn't work out that way, I pocket it and head back over. Juvia is in the kitchen with Lucy,Levy and Lisanna who were drinking a beer but Juvia who was on meds,

I walk over to her and she looks at me questionably before i grab her hand and drop on one knee, " Juvia this has been a mess, Hell I'm a mess and although i can't offer you much but me and my Fucked up kid, I'm want to wake up to you in the mornings and I want to grow old enough to sit on the porch in our rocking chairs while I play you songs on the guitar even when i can't move my fingers anymore, Juvia Annabelle Locksar will you marry me?" I ask " Yes Juvia will" She says and i slip the ring on her finger the sapphire sparkles on her finger like it was meant to be there.

 **Guest : Thank you, I know i'll get her i just got to get someone to hear me, I'm Gonna got light me a candle and such its a blood moon which works in my favor**

 **Tracie: Thank you for your reviews!**


	12. Seeking Normallcy

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 12 : Seeking Normallacy

 _A/N: Whoo hoo getting two kids ready for Preschool sucks, but its worth it and im going to be going back to school soon too, I'll be studying Law ironic right? however me going back to school will not keep me from writing my beloved Fanfictions! Also if you can figure out who the other " Screen Names" Are ill write a chapter just for you in either this story or another story you pick, Now than Let's Fly my Faires!_

~~~~~~Juvia's POV~~~~~~

Juvia wakes up at 7 am to a crying baby, I get up and get her before she woke up Gray-Sama who was still asleep, He had pulled a double at work it was the summer which meant Car shows were gonna be starting soon and that meant longer hours for the guys again but it was worth it in some ways, " Hello Raine!" I say and she gurgles at me, Raine is beautiful she has Gray's Black hair, my blue eyes and is a chubby thing which meant she was healthy, We both worried about her after she decide to be born on the kitchen Table were Lucy had to catch, the time she spent as a nursing school student really paid off, Which with all that had went down Lucy was going back to school to finish up her last 5 credits to become a RN, I pick her up changing her on the bed and than head down the hallway to the kitchen to make her bottle, I set her down in her bouncy thing that Lisanna had gave us since the quints were now to big for it, She gave us on and sold the other 4 for money for Welding School, It was a long shot from what she wanted to do but it was gonna pay in the long run and she was good at it, She had welded 4 sections of Chain for us to make Zeus's Chain long enough for him to drag back in to me so i didn't have to try and drag him to the small one, I Chain the dog up and leave the door open letting the cool summer morning air come in till it got hot and i have to turn the fans on, I than go make the Baby's bottle and feed her than burp her, I than set her in her playpen on her tummy for tummy time, I also sadly put on some Sofia the first on Netflix for her, She liked it were as the older girls liked My little pony, Minnie mouse and Shopkins, Gray hated Shopkins because he ended up stepping on them sometimes if the girls left them out, he said they hurt like legos, I agree with him on the pain of stepping on Legos as I step down n one making my way to the kitchen to make breakfast. " FUCK" Juvia yells as the lego pushes into her foot, I sigh and pick it up putting it on the table, I than start on Coffee and once thats done Juvia takes her meds and Than goes to start on breakfast i decide to make Peanut butter/Chocolate waffles, Sasuge and Eggs, It was summer break and with that it meant i didn't see Storm or Saiuri a lot but as a way to keep in touch with them both Gray added them to the cell phone plan and they each had there own cells to call and check in, I mix up my Cake batter and Peanut butter mix, Juvia used the peanut butter as eggs in this because it did the same thing as eggs would do and i added a nice peanutbutter taste to it, Once i have the first waffle in my Mickey Mouse waffle iron, I hear the attic stairs fall and thud, Storm was up, I listen to him climb down the stairs and head to the bathroom.

Stormy had Changed since foster care he was quiet and hardly spoke, he was still best friends with Jax who had become more outspoken and brash, Lately they have been hanging out with Violet, Freed's little girl, I pull some sasuge off the griddle and eggs out of the pan for him and set it down on the table for him, Storm walks in and eyeballs it sitting down as if it was gonna disaper that was one of the things that he had told us happend if he didn't eat in time they took it from him, I set the syrup in front of him and leave him to eat, He gets up and hugs my waist before he gets on a stool to grab a coffee cup, Getting himself some with some of my french vanilla creamer, Gray and i were both pretty pissed about his coffee addiction but we didn't say anything to him since we both know its one of those things you pick up in states care, He sits back down to eat and soon the girls file in, " Mama Hikari wet" Haiku Says, Plate up their food and set it as far back as i can since Zeus stole food, I change Hikari's panties putting on some Minnie ones, We had just started potty training her and it has been a nightmare so far but she was getting better, I than set her in her highchair and put her food infront of her with some milk, Hakiu's with some sunny D and Saiuri's with Chocolate milk it made hr feel special because she got somthing special like big brother which was amusing becuase Storm was only a year older than her, I hear a grumble form down the hall and peek around the corner to see Gray walking down the hall after he had gone pee, He gets himself some coffee black with nothing in it, I used to gag seening him drink it like that, He slips his shoes on and steps outside to smoke, he refused to smoke around Raine, " Gray You do realize your in your boxers right" I ask, " Yup" He says, " OK" I tell him Smiling to my self as i look at the ring that was on my finger, Once breakfast is done i have the older two rinse their plates and leave them in the sink, I send them to get dressed, Storm comes back first, " Bye Mom, gonna meet Vi and Jax at the skate park" He says, I hand him his phone and Saiuri hers after she told me she was gonna go hang out with Lela, That was one girl i did not like, I watch from the door way as Storm puts headphones in his ears and skateboards off Jax beside him on a bike, Saiuri gets on her own bike a peddles off turning on the next street to go play with Lela.

once there gone I look at Gray who was watching them too, He throws his cigarette butt and walks up to me his sneakers dragging as the do, " Know were there off to?" He asks, "Skate park and Lela's" I answer, I look in on the Haiku,Hikari and Raine they were watching Cartoons well the older two were Raine had fallen asleep, I'm about to go flip her when Gray Stops me, " Leave her she's fine" He says were about to kiss when our moment is ruined by Ozzy's CrazyTrain , Which meant Bix had just pulled up, Him and Lis were still not talking but he did watch the quints for her I hear the music shut off and the truck shut off as Lisanna walks out with her gear, he chucks his keys at her and heads in, " What are you drinking" She asks, " Energy Drink I had to close the garage last night" He says, Gray and i watch them and yes we were eavesdropping on them, They were both our friends and Bix was trying, He was still sober and had been going to NA, he knew he fucked up but she was still being a bitch to him, " There's Coffee in there, Indie (Pepe), Axel(Popo) and Kiki(Pipi) are Sick, they have antibiotics and cough medicine in there, give Nikki (Pupu) and Rory(Papa) Some if they start to show signs of being sick, I'm gonna be home late i'm going out for drinks with some friends" She says, I can hear him roll his eyes, "Whatever" He says as she gets in his truck and puts it in gear before she puts her own cd in and plays Bowling for soup- Girl all the bad guys want, " Put in in the cd thing above your head please" He says to her as she flips him off reaching above her head, She then pulls out and heads off to school, Bix pulls a cigarette out of his hoodie pocket and lights it, I put my hand on Gray's shoulder and head in to clean before it got to hot to do so,

I get the house clean before noon and let Hikari and Haiku outside to play with Vitani and Kanon, the street was usually pretty slow so we let them, Gray Drags out Haiku's bike he bought her with his Tax Return, He had bought all three of the girls one, and than we put the rest of it up for school shopping, I Smile as i watch Gray hold the Back of Haiku's bike for her as she peddles it trying to get her to do it herself, She was getting mad because Vitani could ride with out training wheels, Even Hikari could ride better than her till she got stuck and would shreik like someone had killed her till someone rescued her, Lucy walks over to hangout with me as Lily runs out to play, she didn't talk much before but now not at all, I watch her sign something to Jellal who signs back before he gets her power wheels out for her the other kids flock to her asking for a ride, Which she gives Hikari one first till the power wheel gets stuck, Lucy and I both die laughing as Jellal spit can and all kicks the back of it to get it moving again, While were watching this i see two little 9 month olds toddle outside, I look up to see that Bix had let Nikki and Rory out, I look in the doorway and see that he had put the baby gate up so the sick ones were inside, Kiki and Indie had shirts on while Axel was sporting just his diaper, " DAAA" They yell, " Nope you three are sick," He says, They scream louder till he caves and lets them out, Soon the whole street is taken over by kids and the men in the street to keep them contained, Natsu had even dragged out the children at play sign, We let them play till it gets dark by that time the older kids are back from what ever it is they do during the day, Storm had a black eye from fighting Jax, I roll my eyes,

We feed them and bathe them the three little ones passing out soon after, Storm had gone up to his room with Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Saiuri had done the same with Frozen, I was in the kitchen crying when Gray comes in from bringing toys in to the garage, "Juvia what's wrong?" He asks, " Juvia is fine just fat and a Shitty looking fiancee'" I cry, I can hear the growl in his voice even though he says nothing at first " Room now" He says after a while, "but i got dishes to do" I whine, " I don't care they'll be there when im done with you," He says as he holds the plate i was scrubbing, I dint even hear him walk over, i drop the plate and go to the room were he pushes me down on the bed, " Your what?" He asks " Fat" I whine, He says nothing as he pulls my shirt off, for my belly to be seen, I curl up trying to hide myself from him which he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head with one hand while the other one unhooked my bra, He glares at me his eyes full of love and anger at the same time, He licks my left nipple his tongue ring glides across the surface of them making them perk up at his touch, I bit my lip as a moan escapes as he begins to suck and bite on them till there glinting in his saliva, " Gray i'm still bleeding, I'll get pregnant again" I say as he kisses my fatness, He says nothing as he lets go of my hands as he walks over to his nightstand and pulls out a brown paper bag and pulls a small black package, He brings it over with him dropping his gym shorts and boxers, I watch him as he opens it with his teeth before he pulls out a Condom and he puts it on before he pushes my legs apart pulling my shorts and panties down lining himself up and pushes himself into me slowly before he starts to thrust in a steady pace waiting for me to respond and i moan, " Your... Not...Fat... Juvia... Your...Fu..ck..ing Per...fect" he whispers in my ear between each thrust, he continues this slow rhythm till my nails hit his back and he grabs my Hips and lifts them resting my legs on his shoulders as he pulls out to the head then slamming back in making me scream, were he puts his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet so i didn't wake the baby, its not long before were both Panting and sweaty, I clinch around him as i reach my climax and he keeps his pace up drawing it out till i hear him " F...uck" As he reaches his, He pulls out and takes the condom off kissing my cheek as he pulls his shorts back up walking across the hall to the bathroom to throw it away, I lay there dumbfounded for a minute till a cry wakes me and i put my shirt on and my undies,

I pick up Raine and carry her to he kitchen to make her a bottle were i see Gray finishing the dishes for me, he reaches over his shoulder and hands me a bottle too, " I love you" he says as i walk back out to the living room to sit down to feed the baby, When he's done finishing the dishes he sits down and turns on is ps4 to play GTA, I watch as I see ICE DEVIL has joined the party, I watch as his girl runs around the screen and he shoots down FIRE DRAGON, which is just down right funny because i hear Fire dragon over the headphones after Gray had pulled them off "THE FUCK MAN", I put the baby in her pack n play to sleep till Gray and i went to bed, Once I do that I lay my head in his lap and listen to the sound of his fingers one the controller as he played every once in a while his fingers would be in my hair, I giggle slightly relizing he was the only female in the party, Fire Dragon Was a guy, Iorn Dragon Was a guy, ISEEDEADPEOPLE Was a guy and Siegrain's was also a guy, I Sigh contently and doze off to the sound of his fingers on the controller as I watch him Shoot down SIEGRAIN who unlike Fire Dragon dosn't get mad he just Chases Gray down shooting him, That was when Juvia fell asleep,

 **Geust: Right? I'm close to getting my little girl back, I just need the finaces to go to the next state and get her,**  
 **Tiffany: I'm glad you like the story,**


	13. And So it begins

Forever

By: IcedragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 13: And So it begins

A/N: _Sorry I have been MIA but collage work load is a lot and I have not had very much time to write something that is not school work! Gray and Juvia's first dance is from Dirty Dancing 2 Havana nights type in the song do you only wanna dance or Dirty Dancing 2, Watch the couple with the girl in orange, The honeymoon will be out as soon as I get the time to write it. Now than lets Fly my Fairies!_

~~~~~~`Juvia's POV~~~~~~~~

Juvia wakes up to her alarm screaming at her, In which I roll over and groan rembering the bed was empty on the other side, I forgot that Gray had crashed over at Freed's with the guys. Damn! Juvia wanted the warmth of his arms this morning, I sigh and roll out of bed and put on my Sugar skull sleep pants and head down the hallway to get some coffee, I didn't even have kids today, The girls and Storm were over at Jose's , he would bring them over to the wedding since he was in it as well as Saiuri and Storm. I get my coffee and sit down on the couch resting my feet on the table, Zeus opens a eye at me as if to say "Where's dad" . "With the guys" I answer him, Great Juvia is talking to a dog! I get about one drink into my coffee when my door slams open " Bitch We got Shit to do!" Lisanna yells, I groan " Come on weddings don't just happen" Lucy says. I get up and pour my coffee into my Pink travel mug, I loved it Gray bought it for me as a wedding present from him, I slip on some flipflops and grab my AFI hoodie zipping it up over my blue wife beater and we head over to Stargazer B&B. when we get there they have started to decorate everywhere is pots of white roses and the teal and silver color we had chosen, I see Bickslow, Natsu and Gary standing outside smoking a cigarette, I wanted to run over to him and hug him but the girls don't let me and they lead me around the back then upstairs to my room to get dressed. I'm Sat down and Lucy's friend Cancer starts to make plans with his assistants Faye and Missy on how hair and makeup were to be done. I roll my eyes at this, Cancer starts on me first and curls my waist length blue locks before he puts in two combs with blue sapphires in them. I would later learn that Jose had bought them. I don't get a chance to see much of anything before im whipped around and see nothing but Cancer's stomach as he tells me to remove my eyebrow ring and Snakebites. I roll my eyes and take them out. I didn't even know why I had to take them out since Gray knew I had them and loved them.

He loved the slight sting of my snakebites cutting his lip if he kissed me to hard. When Cancer is done I have enough make up on to be a clown, it is pretty though he had framed my dark blue eyes with a light yellow and on my lips were a bright red. I'll admit I did look good. When he is done Im helped in to my dress which is a simple white a line dress which was passed down by my grandmother, When I was growing up Jose had made sure I would keep in contact in with her. I'm about done when Lucy slips something around my neck and I look in the mirror and see around my neck is a choker with a broken guitar pick, the pick is black and the band holding it is a silver chain, most people would just see a broken pick but I understand that the pick is a representation of Gray's Artistic side. I have watched him break them before expcely when playing something like Metallica or Led Zeppelin. I start to realize just how nervous iam when I see Jose come in. " Breathe Juvia" He says as Erza puts my garter in place. We get in place and Lucy hands me my flowers, I hear Hall of the Mountain king on Guitar by Greig and originally covered by Savatage, which Natsu had recorded Gray playing one day while we were planning our wedding. I watch as Lucy and Natsu walk out followed Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Finally Lisanna and Bickslow. I than hear Breathe by Maria McKee, Jose takes my arm in his and we began to walk, I see Gray standing at the alter and all of my fears and doubt melt away seeing him there. Each step is like a agonizg marathon as we head down to the alter." Who gives this woman away?" Jura the person afficating the wedding asks " I am," Jose says as he puts my hand in Gray's " Take Care of my girl" He says and Gray nods before Jose goes to sit down.

" Hello Friends and Family of Gray and Juvia, Sometimes it takes us a while to find the person we are meant for, We must go threw a whole mess of trouble before we find them, we must be best friends before we can be lovers, But when we come together it is a beautiful thing, we are gathered here today to witness two people who have beat the odds and found love, they have chosen to share there love with us today, Love is never being to old to hold hand or to dance in the rain, the promises you make here today are the start of your marriage, Gray do you promise to love Juvia just as she is now forever and always?" Jura starts, " I do " Gray says

" Juvia Do you promise to love Gray just as he is now and foreve and always?" Jura asks me " I do" I answer " From this moment you have been making promises in a informal way each time you rode in the car, talked before going to bed , over meals and as you care for your children, everything that started with I will, you will and we will, Every hope and every dream, the promise you are about to make is a way to say rember all those promises I meant every word , After you say these vows it will always be Gray is my husband and Juvia is my wife, The couple has written there own vows, Gray as you look in to Juvia's eyes please say your vows " Jura says, " Sure" Gray says as looks into my eyes before he speaks " If you would have told me two years ago that I would be standing here I would have laughed in your face or that I was gonna marry someone who drove me crazy I would have told you to take a flying fuck, Honestly though I was lonely and wanted what Natsu had a wife to make me lunch, someone to listen to me bitch about work even if she didn't understand why, Someone who would love my fucked up kid as much as I do, Never did I expect to go randomly dancing with some girl under the stars or to have to fear for my life because she wants the jealous death machine, Each time I saw her I begin to fall in love her and it scared the hell out of me, She was everything I had hoped and dreamed for, my fears and temper got the best of me and I ran away, but she came back like nothing had ever happened, Juvia I can't promise you the moon and stars, I cant promise well be so rich we can wipe our asses with gold toilet paper, all I can promise you is me and my Fucked up kid, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and growing old playing songs for you till I can't play anymore." As crude as it was it was still beautiful because it was Gray and he was not someone to write his feelings,

" Juvia as you look into Gary's eyes say your vows" Jura says I hand Lucy my flowers and take my vows from her " It used to be like I was stuck in perpetual rain cloud that seemed to be on permeant down pour, I didn't want love to find someone, Levy got tired of my gloom and doom so she made me go to the dive bar were Gajeel was playing to meet some one I humored her and went, I was not expecting to go dance under the stars or for each date after that to be just as magical, Nor did I expect to be a crying mess in the rain as he drove off when his temper got the best of him but I did, Gray you have made the rain that had followed me go away, you are my sun and I can't wait to grow old and fat with you." Gray gives me his stink eye that he used on the kids when I finished my vows because I said I was fat but smiles anyways. " The ring is a ancient symbol so simple and perfect it has no begging it has no end , when you wear them it is showing the world that you have taken someone as your beginning and your end" Jura says, " Gray takes the ring from Natsu before repeating after Jura " I Gray give you this ring as a symbol of my love now and for ever till death do us part", he slips it on my finger and I want to cry as I watch the simple gold band slip on under my engagement ring, I take his ring form Lucy and Repeat After Jura " I Juvia give you this ring as a symbol of my love now and forever till death do us part" I than slide the ring on his finger and he smiles at me.

" In the vows and promises you have made wear these rings with pride and love always rembering the words spoken here today and what they mean and mean, At this point the bride and groom would like to exchange their promises to each others children, Juvia Repeat after me " Jura says " I Juvia take you Storm as my own promising to love you and care for you, provide for your needs both spiritual and physical" I repeat back as he says it, he than turns to Gray and tells him the same thing " I Gray take you Saiuri, Haiku and Hikari as my own promising to love and care for you provide for your needs both spiritual and physical" Gray repeats back.

" The couple has chosen to take part in the sand ceremony, representing there family relationship, by the pouring of individual vails of sand, One represents you Juvia, All that you are, All that you were and all that you will ever be, One Representing you Gray, All that you are, all that you were and all that you will ever be, each child will Share this marriage with Storm, Saiuri,Haiku,Hakari and Raine, who will also pour individual sand, the gathering of this new family will have a deep influence on it we understand that in order for this home to be a happy one the home must filled with love and happiness, there will also need to be understanding between the adults and children as well as love, As you each hold your sand rember it represents each of your lives as a whole in this marriage, each one unique At this time I would like to call each child to pour their own container remember you not just gathered as a marriage but as a family, since this sand can never be separated our poured into individual containers it will symbolize the bond with your new family, Storm" He says, Jura calls up each child to pour their sand ending with Raine. " Final color is bride and grooms colors combined symbolizing their lives as one joined in marriage"

Jura says after all the kids have poured their sand, while Gray and Juvia pour ours at the same time, " This marriage complete were there were two or four there is now one, it was love that brought you here today and you have shared promises of love, this marriage is now complete it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife , Gray you may kiss your Bride" Jura says and Gray wastes no time as he crashes his lips to mine in a very long subtle kiss, Everyone cheers " It is now at this time I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster!"

The Reception comes next and We listen as Lyon calls the wedding party out it saved us money and he wanted to feel involved since Natsu was Gray's best man, We both about die laughing when he called out " Lisanna "Lighting fingers "Strauss and Bickslow " Crazyfucker" Seith, " it is my pleasure today to announce for the second time today Gray and Juvia Fullbuster and all their minions" Lyon yells and we walk out to the theme from the despicable me which was Gajeel's idea it, it was pretty funny though.

We sit at the table and hangout for a minute till its time for the first dance, which was now our chance to show off, Gray had picked up quickly were it took me a while to figure out " You look Beautiful" he says as we take our position on the floor waiting for the music to start, When that is over we both chuckle seeing everyone's faces. While everyone else dances we stand outside while he smokes a cigarette, " I saw you earlier when I fist got here" I tell him " I know " He says, When its time to cut the cake we cut a small piece and at first its cute till Gray shoves the cake in my face, So I have to get him back and shove some in his face. Everyone was having a great time, Juvia hears the clink of a glass and sees Natsu standing by Lyon's booth.

" Can I have every one's attention?" He asks and everyone calms down " So I suck at the but as the best man I have to give a speech, What can I say about Gray? Ive know Gray since he was that bratty kid who came to Fiore home for boys at 12, We used to beat each other up just for shits and giggles, I was there when he met Cana and when he got stuck with Storm, I knew he was lonely long before he did, but knowing Gray he was to proud to admit it and would have been Oscar the grouch for ever, But when he met Juvia man things changed and he was happier than I have ever seen him, Congrats Fucker you deserve it, Juvia good luck!" He says,

Lucy speaks next " I rember Levy calling me and telling me about one of Gajeel's gigs that would be fun I thought to my self, She said he was trying to get a friend of hers out to meet someone, I told her I had a friend like that, Natsu and I had to drag Gray out of the house to even meet Juvia, but they dipped out early and I rember thinking that maybe just maybe he would would like her or fuck it up like he always did and in true Gray fashion he did, Juvia had to come fix it, Even though they had a rocky start they are perfect for each other, Juvia and Gray congrats!"

When Juvia throws her bouquet Lisanna is the one to catch it, When it is time for Gray to remove my garter belt he has to do it with no hands, I'm sat in a chair and wonder what he has up his sleeve when I hear a very distinct song which makes me rember the first time we were together, he was drunk than, Buzzed Gray dancing to said song was making me pool in my undies, He ducks under my dress and I feel his teeth on my leg and he pulls it down throwing it in the crowd of men were Bickslow caught it.

We spend the rest of the night drinking and partying till about midnight when we have to leave to go to our honeymoon which was at the Akane Resort, We are heading out when everyone starts to throw rice and I have to turn my face as to not get pelted with rice. We get into the limo and head off to the resort.

 **Guest : We have the baby blues after a baby, I did after each one of my kids,**

 **Tiffany: Ive been really busy with school work so I had a free moment to write ,ill try update as I get the time**


	14. Honeymoon

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 14 : Honeymoon

A/N : _Two stories in one week WHOOOO HOOOO! My updates will be slower once next semester starts since ill have five classes instead of four, but I will still try to update! This little lovey is about done though! Its got 2 more chapters then the Epilogue till its end but do not worry I have a next Gen story in the works! Btw this chapter will contain anal if its not your style skip the lemon._

-Gray's Pov-

I had to take my tie off as I start the truck, I knew excatlly were we were going and what I had planned to do, Gajeel had given me back Jolene after our little concert, I had been staching her at his place till tonight, I had a surprise for Juvia, I knew that one of her favorite bands was Queen and that was the surprise. I Put the truck in gear and head over to the resort, Juvia smiles at me and takes my hand. Which I let go of and reach in my pocket giving her back her eyebrow ring and snakebites, I chuckle watching her put her snakebites back in, Everytime I do seeing her pout her lip out to do so, I can't watch her long though and have to keep my eyes on the road, I drive the two hours and pull into the resort, Shuting of the truck and we head in hand in hand, I lead her up to the front desk were a girl about sixteen is looking bored and smacking her gum obnoxily, I wanted to slap her, but don't " Gray and Juvia Fullbuster" I say to her, Damn it felt good saying that, " Yeah so looks like you have the honeymoon suite" She says handing me a key, The bellhop comes over and rolls his eyes, " She's new don't mind her" He says as he leads us to the elevator than the room, I unlock it and Juvia squeals in my ear seeing it, I had to admit it was nice. The bed was huge at least a California king which would be a huge fucking upgrade from the full that Juvia and I share. Across the bed is rose petals those would be gone by the end of the night, to the left was the bathroom with a two person shower, a tub with jets. Juvia walks in first and looks behind the curtin that covered a sliding glass door were there was a patio

and a personal hot tub. My brain instally pictures fucking her in the hot tub. The bellhop chuckles and goes to get our bags, bringing them up quickly. Juvia had gone to the bathroom when he left so I was able to get my gituar in with out her seeing it.

I step outside as she is walking out and tell her to stay put for a minute, I strip off the uncomfortable jacket, vest and shirt to wear I was shirtless, the warm breeze hits my back as I pull the black fender Stratocaster out of its case and hook it up to the amp, I take a deep breath and begin to play Bijou by Queen, Juvia walks outside and I can see it in her face, She had heard me play Queen before, she loved Queen it was one of her favorites, but now she got to hear me play the last song by them, I even sing the little bit of words to her, she starts to cry, I smile as I play each note and even make the gituar cry, I wasn't watching her reaction as I played but I could feel it as I made my gituar cry and wail. She knew I was good but I don't think she knew just how good I really was. Now she understood why Natsu bitched about me not getting my name out there. When I'm done she grabs the gituar and sets it down inside the room, She than sits down on my lap…. Her lips crash on to mine her lip rings cutting my lips slightly, I hiss slightly and jis her back with the same fever, her hands find my hair and she pulls making me groan, I bte her lips which makes her gasp and open them allowing me to shove my tounge in her mouth and glide my tounge ring up her tounge she returns the favor, our kisses become a mess of lips, tounges and teeth, till I pull away for air and kiss down her neck till I get to the point were her neck meets her shoulder and I bite her, she lets out a guttural moan, I lift her up by her ass getting a full feel of her plump ass and carry her into the room to the bed, laying her on it, I would have dropped her but I wanted to make love to her not just fuck her senseless, I climb back on the bed and begin to kiss her chest, while I do that my hands slide behind her back and I unzip her dress pulling it down throwing it in the corner somewhere, I stop when I see the white bra that her chest was going to pop out of, I would have to thank who ever had thought of this one, I had my suspicions on Lucy or Lisanna, I clear my head and go back to kissing her unhooking her bra and than kiss down her neck biting her sweet spot again getting her throaty moan in response,

I smirk against her skin and kiss down her chest till I take her right nipple in my mouth were I suck on it while massaging the left and than shower the other with the same affection, till there both gleaming in my saliva, I than trail my tongue down her torso, I can hear her small moans from what I was doing to her, I get to were the top of her thong is and I can smell her arousal, I grab her thighs and kiss the inside of them both trying to draw this out more but every bit of me wants to just fuck her, I really had to think of every lesson of self control she had taught me when she left me handcuffed for a hour, I make my way back up to the top of the panties and kiss there before I grab them and pull them off her, pressing my nose to her glinting folds and inhaling her scent, I give her one long lick and hear " Oh Gods" I stop and she looks at me with hooded lids,, I smirk and stick my tongue out twisting the tongue ring till I get it on and go back to my previous mission, I would have to be deaf not to hear the sounds she was making as I licked, flicked or pressed my tongue against her, I had really learned to use my tongue ring but the one I was using on her right now vibrated. She presses her thighs together holding my head there and I don't mind,

I press my tongue against her clit one more time and she comes undone, I make sure to catch every last drop and make sure she's thourghly clean, I kiss her again and allow her to taste her self, She smirks at me and I know I'm in for it now as she gets up and rolls me over kissing down my body I groan as she bites my chest, she than kisses down my torso till she gets to my pants, Juvia wastes no time yanking my belt and yanking down my pants and boxers taking me in her mouth " Shit" I moan as feel her deep throat me, " Fuck" I curse realizing she had one too, I moan loudly when she draws me in with one swift lick till she takes it in her mouth again, I grab her hair and hold her there as she swirls her tongue around the head, I use my free hand to grip the sheets, I must have come up at some point because she pushes my hips back down, When she grabs my balls im done and I shoot my load right down her throat. Juvia climbs back up and kisses me hard again I kissed her again before rolling us and line my self up with her, I kiss her one more time before I enter her and she moans in my mouth as I do, I groan too and begin thrusting slowly drawing out each one of her moans " Gray" She breaths out as her nails rake down my back, I bury my face into her neck and moan too, I hardly ever moaned, Her hands find my face and she kisses me again, " Wa-na T-try S-omething N-New?" She asks, I almost cant answer her " S-sure" I moan out, She pulls back and I slide out of her, Was this her idea of new right when I was so close, She rolls over and bends over, " Doggy is not new Juvia" I tell her, " I trust you" She says, I don't get it a first till it hits me she was going to let me plow the back fields, Juvia had problems with it and I never pushed it. I get behind her " Are you sure?" I ask she nods, I take a deep breath and ease my self between her cheeks, I hear her grunt, " Are You ok, Want me to stop? I ask her she shakes her no and I thrust into her " Oh fuuuuck" I moan as she does, I do it again and she moans louder, I give a few more slow thrusts till I pick up the pace again and her moans bounce off the walls, she has to bury her face in the pillow, " Oh gods Gray keep going" She moans out, I didn't have to be told twice, My eyes roll back into my head and I let out one loud long moan as she does, we both come undone at the same time, I pull out of her and we flop on the bed together, I lay beside her and catch my breath, " Need a cigarette?" She ask " I can't move" I tell her, She sits up and crosses the room walking over to our bags grabbing me my pack of cigarettes and lighter, She sticks it in my mouth and lights it for me, I take a puff than on the exhale take it out between my index finger and middle finger. After Im done with my cigarette we end making love all night, Falling asleep naked.

I wake up next to her still all over me, I slide out from under her and after going pee I stand in the doorway from the bathroom still naked staring at he, She moves and sits up " How'd you sleep?" she asks, " with your knees in my back" I tell her, She chuckles at it, even with a king sized bed we still slept tangled together.

 **Guest : I feel it, I actually chased my ex away from mine, but I'm glad for that one he's a meth addict. So it wasn't much of a loss.**


	15. Back to the grind

Forever

By: Icedragonslayeremi791

Chapter 15: Back to the daily grind

A/N: Were getting close to the end here folks! But don't worry Gray and Juvia will be back in the next gen Story! Now then Lets fly My Fairies!

\- Gray's POV-

I didn't want to have to leave the resort, but we had to, Lucy and Natsu needed a break from 10 kids in their house. They were watching Storm, Saiuri, Haiku, Hikari and Raine for us. Which we were grateful for but they did have Luke, Nashi, Jax, Vitanti and Kanon. Which would drive anyone crazy. Once Juvia is ready We begin the two-hour drive home, I reach down with my free hand to tune the stereo to something to listen to I tune till I find the rock station which there is nothing good on. Juvia senses my frustration and gets her phone putting on 3am by Matchbox 20. I smile and take her hand, this was one of my songs to her as well as my ringtone when she called. I drive with hand and hold hers while I drive. Juvia has always been amazed that I could drive with one hand since she can't . but she also knows I have been driving since I was nine since I used to take Ur to her chemo treatments. I wonder sometimes if she is proud of me? I hope so but I can't ask her. I take the last turn to Magnolia and before heading home I decide to take a left, Juvia looks over at me, confused by were we were going. " Gray home is the other way" She says and I smile. " I know" I tell her. I drive till I get to Magnolia Cemetery 1 and pull in shutting the truck off, "Were are we?" Juvia asks confusion in her voice. " Your going to meet some people" I tell her. She gets out and slips her shoes back on. She had taken them off when she fell asleep, I take her hand and lead her to the first set of graves that said Fullbuster. " Silver and Mika, Is that were you got Storm's middle name, are these your parents?" She asks, I nod and give her a few minutes before I sit down beside her. " Wait a second Silver Fullbuster I've heard that name before, " Juvia says and I chuckle " Finally put two and two together, " She looks at me and jaw drops " Your father was the guitarist for LA guns?" She asks and I chuckle " Were do you think my guitar comes from" I ask her, " You said it was your fathers" She says, I nod and she smiles " Can you play any of their songs" She asks. " yeah," I tell her, I could but it was a choice not to.

We leave my parents grave and head to the back were Ur was buried, I'm the one who hits my knees there and Juvia puts her hand on my shoulder. I missed Ur, I missed my parents but Ur was the one who raised me from the age of six to twelve when she died, my parents had died when I was six in a car accident, We stay for a few minutes and walk out were I pull my guitar pick out of my pocket and set it on my dad's grave. " Want to know something else?" I ask Juvia " What " she says " Jolene was in a music video" I tell her, " Huh" She says, Looking back on it I guess it makes sense as to why my guitar always comes back to me, CPS pawned it, Ur bought it for 150, Gave it Lyon, he gave it back when I was 18, Gave it to Natsu, he gave it back after I met Juvia, Sold it to Gajeel and he gave it back to get Storm back.

Juvia and I get in the truck and head home, We go to Bix's first he had Zeus, I had to Say I was actually proud of Bix these days, He had a car and now his own place. Funny thing is it was my old apartment. I pull into the drive way and knock on the door, Bix opens it looking half asleep wearing nothing but some sleep pants, " Long night?" I ask him " No Fucking Trazadone kicks my ass" He says as he opens the door letting me step in, Zeus sees me and comes running down the hall with Ghost on behind him, " Thanks Bix" I tell him, Bix gives me a thumbs up as he makes himself coffee. He was worse than I was in the mornings apparently, made sense though he had to take meds to sleep I didn't'. I lead Zeus out and open the truck bed and he jumps up, Zeus liked going for rides so I knew he would stay but just to make sure he did I loop his leash threw one of the tie down spots in the bed of the truck. " down" I tell him and he lays down. I get in the truck and start it, we head back to our house, I pull in as Natsu is letting Plue out. He flips me off as I get out and get Zeus on his chain, I flip him off back , Before Juvia and I head over to get our monsters.

We follow him in and see Lucy was up too she had Raine on one knee with a bottle and Zereth on the other with his own bottle. Juvia walks over to Help Lucy out by taking Raine from her and feeding her. It was no secret that Lucy and Natsu were the ones raising Zereth since Nashi was still a kid and had no clue how to raise a kid. But she did try Nashi loved her son. I go Help Natsu with getting our monsters up, He goes and wakes up Saiuri who was asleep in their room, Lucy had called us while we were on our honeymoon to let us know that she had been sleeping with them to afraid to sleep by herself. I go to Jax's room to wake Storm, Jax had bunkbeds but for some reason Jax and Storm were both asleep on the bottom bunk, I shake my head and shake him, Storm bolts up swinging, I catch his hand " Missed you too" I tell him, " Crap hey Dad" He says as he untangles himself from Jax. I was confused and decide we would address that later. I send him out while I go wake Haiku to see her sitting up by Juvia, Damn Natsu worked fast, made sense though he had five kids and had make sure that four out his five were up and dressed for school, Him and Lucy had a system, he got them up fed, dressed and ready for school, before he woke up Lucy. It being Saturday though he was letting his kids sleep in. I take Hikari from him and we head back across the street. Juvia works on feeding them while I get ready for work. I usually didn't work on Saturdays but I had missed a whole week. Natsu had to go in too. I Put on a pair of black jeans and my Rob Zombie shirt before heading out to put my boots on, I grab a pancake off the stack, " Gray" Juvia says drop it on the counter since it was still hot. I let it cool and put my boots on.

I grab my pancake, steal a sasuge link roll that up and squirt some syrup on it before grabbing my coveralls. I walk out as Natsu is heading over. He had a egg sandwich. I let Zeus in than we head to work. Natsu was putting his coveralls on while I was driving. I chuckle watching him. " What took so long this morning?" He asked. " Had to get Zeus, Took Juvia to meet Ur and my parents" I tell him. " Ah don't see why you didn't leave him with Jellal and Erza" He asks " Thought about it, Jellal offered but then we thought of Spaz. " I tell him. Nastu nods in agreement. That would have been bad. Spaz was a ex fighting dog. He was also a trained bomb dog for the military, but he hated other dogs. Even hated Jellal.

We get to the shop and I get told to put together the drive tram on a 1971 roadrunner. I sigh another day at the grind. I put my music on and slide under it to get to work.

A/N: I will update again soon thank you to all of you for reading my works!


	16. Chapter 16 : Giggle Fuck

Forever

Chapter: 16

By:IcedragonslayerEmi791

A/N: _I know ive been MIA for awhile now but my neighbor stole my internet which is a long story so I have been with out WIFI, I update when I go to my step mom's and dad's house! Now than lets fly my Fairies_

I love my days off and sometimes depending on Juvia's mood I get to do nothing and just play video games, today was on of those days, I was laying on the couch, in some black basketball shorts, I had my stereo on playing big empty off the crow album while I was playing Duke Nukem, Juvia hated this game. Because it had wall tits, I had to tickle but holes to get threw doors, there are girls getting impregnated by aliens all in all it is not a game for the kids to watch me play, and were was Storm watching me play. I could hear the laundry room door open and close, " Really Gray, that game" She asks as she sees Duke hit some wall tits. " Yup" I tell her as I played, She rolled her eyes to Storm who was watching as I had Duke tickle a door to open it, " Feeling jealous Babe?" I ask her She rolls her eyes and pops me in the back of the head as she walks off to fold laundry. I sigh and turn Duke Nukem off and put in WWE2K16 Tossing Storm the other controller, He hated playing video games with me since I usually won but I would go easy on him, We had just started when Saiuri walks out of her room wanting to play, I give her the controller when I had lost, I actually let Storm win, I go to help Juvia with the house work. She was bent over the tub cleaning it, Fuck she looked damn good in those sexy little shorts, I was praying she would move and I could get a better look at her cooch, all I could see right now was her g string sticking up over the top of it. I grab the broom and begin to sweep the hall after smacking Zeus with the broom to get him to move. I get the hallway swept for her, She smiles at me and I grab her pinning her against the wall kissing her while shoving my hand up her shorts sticking on of my fingers in her, Juvia mewls before she pulls away. "Later" She says as she pulls my hand out, I whine at her and stick my finger in my mouth tasting her, she still tasted amazing, she looks away from me when I did that seeing that always worked and she was trying to get the house clean, since Jose was coming over for dinner and she was on super clean mode.

I hear the baby cry and go make her a bottle, Before going in the room to feed her for Juvia, I wanted her bad right now, we weren't having sex right now haven't been for about a month now, Partilly because we didn't want to with out knowing she couldn't get pregnant again, five kids were enough. Natsu and Lucy made rasing six of them easy but one of those were their grandson. Which Nash was still not getting being a mother so Lucy was rasing that kid. I Feed, Burp and Change Raine before bringing her out to play with the others which was more like she would hang out on the floor or in her bouncer, sometimes her playpen, Which was mainly to keep Zeus from stepping on her, but he was pretty careful around her, lately he would lay with her as she rolled around and let her pull his ears and tail. He would even clean her which drove Juvia nuts, I thought it was funny, Considering his tongue was as big as her head. Once the house is clean Juvia finishes up Dinner which she had made Fried Chicken, Mashed potatoes, green beans and Gravy for. " Yes Gray-Sama, Juvia made enough for you to take to work tomorrow" My response to bite her neck she stifles a moan. She smacks me away as she finishes dinner than goes to put some clothes on , I loved it when she walked around in her skimpy clothes, she looks good in anything really. Even her in her skinny jeans and live after death tee, " That's my shirt" I tell her, " I know Looks better on me anyways" She says, I wasn't going to argue there. It did look better on her. I go and grab a shirt from the dresser and smirk it was my Ozzfest one, it was stretched all to hell from her wearing it while pregnant but I didn't care. It is about six o clock when Jose' gets there and we eat. Jose was always fun to hangout with, he loved the kids even Storm. He agreed with Natsu I should play in a band or something, I did once and enjoyed it. We hang out for a while with Jose till he has to go home since it was getting late and he had to open his garage tomorrow. Which when The kids went back to school Juvia had a job there again, It was going to be different this year, Haiku and Vitani would be five this year and going to Kindergarten so they would be riding the bus to school with the big kids, I was gonna take Hikari, Lucy was going to watch Raine for us while Juvia was at work. Natsu had to deal with Kanon, which I would drive to school too since I drove Natsu to work anyways.

Juvia and I get the kids bathed and in bed, I flop down on our bed after I strip down to my boxers,

" If you leave me hanging your going to know what hanging is all about" She says, I look up at her smirk. She was sex on legs as she stood there in a light blue bra and that G string I got a glimpse of elier, Juvia hated thongs and G strings didn't like the feeling of something going up her butt she called them ass floss, I knew why she was wearing it though she had been wanting this as much as me, I hear reach in the drawer of my dresser and see her glorious ass on display, I feel my cock getting hard, I reach in my boxers and grab it stroking it when she turns to me and I see the hand cuffs in her hands. " You will moan when Juvia tells you too, understood?" she asks I nod. She crosses the room and grabs my left hand cuffing it before she slides it threw the headboard and cuffing my right hand. " Safety word is Banana" She says as climbs on top of Me " Why Gray your so hard " She says, I bite back a moan as she moves her hips on me. Juvia kisses me hard pushing her snake bites into my lip hard enough to cut them, she than kisses down my neck before she bites my neck,

I have to stifle another moan as she does it before she moves off of me and pulls my boxers down, I lift my hips to help her and soon find her mouth on me, I moan and she bites my hip, I hiss and she does it again, she was going to kill me with this Juvia was damn good ant sucking dick and her damn tongue ring didn't help either. I bite back moans as she does it, I wanted to cry out so bad let her know how good it felt " Juvia" I cry as she sucks hard on me, She stops biting me again. This time on the head I was going to bitch at her when I have her vagina on my face, I bite her folds letting her know how much it hurt to have her bite my dick, " Fuck Gray" she says pulling off me " Oh did that hurt?" I ask She nods, " Good now you know how I felt when you bit the tip" I tell her. " I understand" She says, I bring my knees up and push her back to my face were I kiss were I had bit her before I hear a breathless moan as use my whole tongue to lick her in one stroke, Her moans sound as I eat her out pushing my tongue in to her core, I knew when Juvia's legs tightened around my head she was close and I take her whole clit in my mouth sucking on it hard making sure to push my tongue ring right in the center of her g spot. Juvia lets out a long guttural cry as she comes for the first time that night. She pulls off my face and kisses me tasting herself on my lips before she sits on my dick, I bite my lip to hold the moan back as she slides down the length of my cock. I feel her slide back up and my eyes roll back still holding in that moan. When she begins to bounce my hands tighten around the smaller post in the head board. I was holding it for dear life as she rode the length of my dick before she slammed her self on me, god dammit I wanted to make a sound or even touch her, I knew she was releasing me soon since she could never hold out long with out my hands on her, I hear her move and unlock me I instantly put my hands on her which she sigs feeling my hands on her, " talk to me Gray" she says between moans, I let out the moan I had been holding in as she pulls off me rolling over pulling me back into her, I pull my dick out to the head before slamming into her, she cries out " Oh Gods Gray" As I do, I do it again and her cries are incoherent as she moans my name out again, I sit back and bounce her on me as I moan in her ear, I feel my balls tighten as her walls clinch around me, " You like that Baby? " I ask her and get a guttural moan in response. I spill me seed in her as she coats me in her release. I pull out of her and she falls back as I get up to find my boxers and smokes. I find my boxers on and walk out to the living room and find them laying on the table, grab one stepping outside to smoke while Zeus did hid bisnuss. Once the dog is in I throw my cigarette in the butt can and go back in were I find her trying to put her underwear back on, I grab the handcuffs and push her down handcuffing her to the bed this time. " Again" She asks. I nod as I do a few long strokes to get my self hard again " The safety word is still Banana" I tell her as I push her to her side and my hard dick in her again, Juvia moans feeling me fill her again.


	17. Chapter 17: Epic Birthday present

Forever

By: IcedragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 17: Epic Birthday present

~~~~~~Juvia's POV~~~~~~~~~

Juvia groans as I pull myself out of bed to start the day. First thing I do is go start coffee for my self and Gray, I knew he would want some. He was up half the night while I dealt with the baby who had colic and wouldn't sleep to save her life. Juvia finally got Raine to bed around 3 am. While the coffee brews I start waking the kids they were still summer break but I made them get up early, Storm had a paper route he did, Saiuri had her own hustle with Nashi and Lela. Haiku and Hikari didn't have a gig yet they were to young but Gray and I let those two help with the squirrel fund that kept us going threw the winter. I wake Saiuri first by shaking her lightly and than climb the stairs to the attic to get Storm. They get up with out much of a fuss and go to eat there breakfast which I was going to be lazy about and just give them cereal. While they eat I try to wake the beast.

Gray was a asshole if you woke him before he wanted to get up or if he didn't get enough sleep the night before.

I walk in the room and find him asleep on his side with his boxers down below his waist. " How the fuck?" I think to my self. I shake my head and notice my favorite toy was out, he had morning wood too. I crawl up the bed and grab it moving it back and forth in my hand. " Juvia what the fuck are you doing?" he asks his voice still sleep laced " Driving a stick shift" I tell him. Gray chuckles before he rolls over. " Funny" He says as he sits up taking my hand off of him so he can put him self away to go pee. Gray rolls out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom while he went pee and took a shower I made his lunch which was chicken salad sandwiches, a bag of chips, 2 apples, 3 Pepsis and the last four cookies. I even pour his coffee in his cup for him. He emerges a few minutes later and grabs me around the waist the smell of the Suave 3-1 for men hits me like a ton of bricks, it smelt amazing for being cheap shit. I look up and smile at him before giving him a quick kiss. He than goes to put his boots on, these ones were lasting for being cheap Walmart specials. We were both only giving them 2 months but so far they were doing well it had been about 4 months and they were doing pretty good. He says his good byes to Storm and Saiuri before he goes outside to wait for Natsu lighting his cigarette on the way. Once he leaves I turn on the stereo to the rock station we kept it on and begin cleaning. Its about noon when I hear Iron Maiden in play back to back. " This is Nab with pure rock 21.2 Magnolia's best rock station, im looking for caller number six with the names of those two songs to win concert tickets to see Iron maiden" He says. Juvia is never one to try this but I knew I had to, I look down and see his Trooper tee staring back at me as if it were agreeing with me.

Juvia gulps as I dial the number and wait till I hear the line answer " Hello your caller number six what's your name" Nab asks " Juvia" I tell him, " Well Juvia if you can tell me what two songs I just played you win tickets to see Iron Maiden" he says I chuckle to my self before I answer " Fear of the dark and Run to the hills" I tell him, There is a pause before he answers " Your correct!" We discuss the details and I must get the three littles ready. I get the tickets and im on pins and needles all day trying not just call him and tell him.

Its about 5:30 when I hear the roar of the truck pulling in the driveway. I hear the door open and " DADDY" as 9 sets of feet go running for the door with the distinctive sliding thundering gate of Zeus running down the hall way to him. " Thud" As he gets knocked over by the kids and dog. There is a slew of giggles as he says hi to the kids and a "argh" as Zeus licked him, I peek around the corner of the kitchen and see he has flopped on the couch still in his coveralls and boots. I smile and walk over bouncing on the balls of my feet. " What's got your panties in a wad?" he asks. I say nothing as I reach in my bra his eyes on me the whole time, I grab the tickets and throw them on his chest. Gray picks them up and " What the- IS you fucking Serious?" He asks when he reads them. I smile and nod. " Who iam supposed to take Natsu?" He asks. I roll my eyes I wanted to slap him sometimes. I point to the kitchen were Storm was fixing his skateboard. " Saiuri?" he asks since she was also in the kitchen counting her money. " No you idiot, Storm" She says. I knew he was messing with me. Storm had been having issues since we got him back from foster care and really just needed Gray. He gets up and walks over to Storm showing him the tickets, Storm fangirl screams which I chuckle at, it was a good thing that Gray was off tomarrow and Saturday since the concert was friday night which is tomarrow. Gray tells him to pack a bag they would leave tomarrow morring to drive to Sabercity. Gray counts out 200 for the squrril fund and 100 for general house shit, he was keeping his last 100 for the concert. After we get the kids bathed and in bed we lay in bed and talk while I listen for the sound of the baby to wake up. Think Storm likes his birthday present?" I ask Gray, " I'd say so" he says as he wraps the skate board wrench he got Strom as we as a pair of new Vanz from Jose.

We both sigh Strom would be ten tomarrow, our oldest most fucked up child. We loved him but Storm was fucked up, we recently found out he had PTSD and Juvinlile Bipolar 1, on top of that he came out the closet recently which threw Gray for a major loop he was pretty down right piseed for a few days till he thought about it and Storm told him about how it happened, Gray bitched, Vented bitched some more than accepted it, then he was over it. It didnt affect his relationship with Storm though, Gray loved his son with everything he had, Same with the girls. I hear the baby wake up and go feed her while he packed his bag for tomarrow. Once Raine has asleep again, we both crash after Gray had set his alarm on his phone to six am, it was a four hour drive to SaberCity


	18. Chapter 18 : Concert

Forever

By:Icedragonslayeremi791

Chapter 18: Concert

-Gray's pov-

I wake up at 4am too my alarm playing Fear of the dark. I get up and make my way to the hallway and pull the stairs down so I can get Storm up. I shake him lightly and his eyes flutter as they open, he jumps up and grabs his bag. He was ready I was not, I grab my bag and head out to the car with Storm, first pace we stop is at Magmart to get me some coffee, I also get Storm a soda. I take a sip of my coffee and light me a smoke than set my coffee in the cup holder, we were taking Juvia's car it had better gas milage than my truck did. Once I have some caffeine in my system I put in a cd which is Number of the beast and begin the four and half hour drive to Sabercity, Storm had gone back to sleep, lucky little asshole. He finally wakes back up at nine and we stop at Mcdonalds for some breakfast, which I go threw the drive threw for, upon getting to Sabercity after driving two more hours there the arena were Iron Madien was playing at was packed and we had to park on the sidewalk and walk there. To get threw the crowds I put Storm on my shoulders.

When we finally get there its packed with people, there are people selling shirts and other kind of merch. I buy Storm his first concert tee and he immediately puts it on,i buy one for my self too putting it on as well so we didn't lose our Swag. I also get him a hot dog and we head to our seats, which are front row seats and in my pocket which Storm didn't know about are backstage passes to meet the band. I knew he was gonna shit himself to find out that one. We get there before the opening band starts there pretty good, Storm was enjoying himself the whole time, when Iron Maiden comes on the whole crowd stands and poor Storm is not tall enough to see so I have to put him on my shoulders again, by the end of the night my shoulder was gonna hate me but it was worth it to see my son's face. Its about eleven when the band finishes and he was jittery,

I get him off my shoulders and he looks at me screaming that was "Awesome best birthday present ever!" I chuckle and smile at him yell back "Your Welcome buddy" As were walking out I ask him if he wanted to try to meet the band. " Dad were not groupies" he says as me makes emphasis on his chest like he had tits, I bust out laughing at him,

I lead him to were the security guard was blocking people from getting back stage, I walk up to him and ask " What would it take for my son to meet the band?" the guard looks at me and says " Umm your not groupies" as he made the same motion Storm had. I reach in pocket " how about these?" I ask him Storm looks at me all suspect till the guard puts the lanyard on his neck. He leads us back to were the band was and I hit record on my phone wanting to capture this moment forever, Storm fangirl screams meeting the band, " So kid what's your name?" Bruce Dickinson asks him and Storm replies " Storm" " That's a pretty wicked name kid" He says which makes Storm's day. The band signs a picture for him and even takes pictures with him,

I even got to record him having a small jam session with them. They were surprised he could play that well, " My dad taught me, how to play" Storm says. Bruce gets a shit eatin grin on his face and hands me a gituar and I decide to play fear of the dark for them. After we had met the band I begin the 4 and half hour drive back, Storm falls asleep as were pulling out of the arena clutching his picture that they signed " Happy Birthday Storm" After I had told them that his birthday was tomarrow, he would be 10, Mavis were had the time gone. While im driving I text Juvia and send her a picture of Storm sleeping curled up in the seat clutching that picture wearing his shirt. She sends back the heart eyed emoji. I'm pulling into Crocus when I get a phone call it was Lahar. " hello?" I ask, " its time for you guys to pay back," he says. " How?"I ask, its not like I had money falling out of my ass, " I'm hosting a benifet concret for Bipolar awerness, your frined Bickslow is bipolar right?" Comes his reply. " Yeah" I relpy still driving. " Than that's how your gonna pay me back" he says. I roll my eyes and tell him id talk to the guys and Lisanna. When we finally get home I pull into the drive way and pull Storm out of the car after I had shut it off, I carry him in and have to kick the screen door to pop it open enough for me to get my foot in it to pull it open. I have to kick the door to get Juvia to open it. She does and laughs at me when she sees me holding two bags, Storm and a poster. Once were inside I lay him down on the couch and put his poster up his room, I also carefully remove the picture from him and take it up too. After I show Juvia the video and pictures of him with the band we both go to sleep.


	19. paying Lahar

Forever

By : IcedragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 19 : Paying Lahar

A/N: _This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Im ending forever but don't fret Gray and Juvia will be back! This chapter was inspired by Bohemian Rhapsody Now than lets fly my fairies!_

-Gray's pov-

It was about a week after Storm's birthday hard to believe it was almost the end of summer again but that was the least of my worries, Lahar had called and wanted payment for getting the kids back, but I didn't have the money, that was not his plan though he wanted us to play together again for his benefits concert for Gay rights. We almost didn't do it till we thought about Storm and how it would make him feel if we had said no like we didn't accept the fact he was gay, we were gonna play what we had before till Lahar told us it was 14 songs and to challenge ourselves that ZZtop was to easy, to really show case our talents. We were lost, I sigh as I shut off the truck and head inside seeing Juvia on the floor scrubbing it on her hands and knees trying to get a dog puke stain out it seemed but what caught me was her ass was on display ans she was singigng Fat bottom girls by Queen. Then it hit me, I drop my lunchbos by the door and walk over to Jellal's still in my coveralls, Natsu was already over there drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette, Jellal was drinking a beer as well using the empty can next to him to spit in. Watching Lily and the rest of the kids play. " So I think I have a idea of what to play for this damn concert for Lahar" I tell them. " What?" Jellal asks , " Queen" I tell him, it takes him a minute to see it than it hits him like a ton of bricks, It was perfect it would keep Bickslow entertained and everyone knew Queen. Question was did Bix have the voice or vocal range to pull off the god Freddie Mercury?

When I went to work the next day I called him over and had Jellal play him Don't stop me now, what surprised me was he had hit every note.

For the next 2 weeks till the concert we rehearsed to be ready and the night of it we were getting ready to go and I wanted to know who's bright Idea it was for us to dress in drag for our first number.

I was currently getting stabbed in the eye by Juvia because she was laughing so hard at the fact she was putting makeup on her husband, " Fucking shit Juvia did you have to jab me in the eye?" I ask as I feel the liquid eyeliner run down my face from my eye tearing up, She takes makeup remover and cleans it off, " Im sorry Gray" She says as she tries again, she manages to get it right on my left eye but by my right she jabs me again, " You're a woman and your terrible at makeup!" I tell her. She looks at me in mock horror, it was true makeup was not Juvia's cup of tea, she can fix cars and is an amazing cook but makeup and girly things are not her fortaie. At least I wasn't getting the same treatment as Jellal, everytime Erza applied something she yanked his head were she wanted it or she held his eyelid down, jabbed him with the mascara. Only one who was getting any type of calm treatment was Bickslow, Lisanna was almost done with him, she wasent abusing him and was not giggling like a highschooler. When my make up is done im stuck in a mumu, " Really I get the fucking MUMU? I look like I belong in Fairy Hills or something now." I soon realize I should'nt have said that as Bix shakes in fear and Lisanna missed her mark on the glitter she was applaying to his eye lids, " Really Gray?" She says, " Sorry Lis" I tell her as I put my mumu on, We were done soon and boy did we just look fan-fucking-tastic, in drag. We head up to stage and hear " This next band is amazing not a big name like the other ones here but man can they rock, purely local and you will never hear them outside of here …Ladies and gentlemen lock up your wallets give it up for STOLEN!" Lahar yells and we take our place on stage getting the whole arena laughing at us. They wouldn't be laughing soon though as soon as Jellal and I begin ton play they stop laughing and watch us play, then they realize that the guys in drag and a girl in a suit could play. But what got them was watching a six foot tall man strut up the stage in drag singing Queen word for word, with a air of confidence like he had channeled Freddie Mercury. About half way during the song we begin to strip pulling off our girly attire, the next one we play is we will rock you and that one started by Bickslow clapping his hand above his head and it hit the crowed everyone and their mother knew the song, "take it Gray!" He yells and I play the solo which gets more screams, it was in We are the champions that I heard "I LOVE YOU DAD!" From the audience, Storm was sitting on Jose's shoulders not tall enough to watch from anywhere else and Juvia had Saiuri. We had left Haiku and Hikari with Ultear. She was gonna watch from home there was a new camara there broadcasting the event. When we play Bohemin rhapsody while I played my heart out I wait to see if Jellal hits the high note we needed him to hit, " Gallieo" he sings out and the rest of us sigh in relief as we hear him, not missing a beat Bickslow keeps singing as he gives the thumbs up as we kept playing. I was listing to him sing. The next one we play was Radio Gaga it gave Lisanna and Jellal time to shine, I hold back a laugh as I watch Bix pull the mike from the stand in true Freddie Murcery style and begin to strut on sage with it. Another one bites the dust we had put in for Lisanna as well it started out with nothing but bass and that carried on through the whole song till I got to slam in some. But it was mainly bass, I look out in to the crowed and see the scowl of Darlena Tewees, Bickslow's girlfriend, she had a problem with this the whole time not wanting him near Lisanna. She was jeloaus of her and it was pathetic really. I look away and blow Juvia a kiss. We Finish up our set with who wants to live forever. This one had been hard on Bickslow to sing, it was like he was singing to Lisanna even if he would never admit it. Jellal and I both knew he still loved her, I think some were in the back of her mind she did too.

We finish that song and Walk off Stage as the crowed yelled for more, We told Lahar we didn't have it anymore, there was no way Bickslow could do it he had been singing all night long " Let me get my bitchy vocal cords warmed up and I may be able to pull something out of my ass" He says his voice horse. We go back out and he start yelling out Ay-oh which got the crowd going but they didn't know he was praying for a miracle the whole time he did that for our encore we decide to do fat bottom girls the one who inspired us to do Queen in the first place. After that we were done and I lit a cigarette as I was mobbed by Juvia, Jose, Storm and Saiuri. " YOU WERE AMAZING" Juvia yelled. I grab her and kiss her hard allowing her snake bites to cut my lip. I would have done more but Jose and everyone was watching. Back stage was a series of congratgulations and good jobs. On the drive home I slept as Jose drove. We collected the other two and head home were Jose orders Pizza and I eat a whole one to my self before I crash on the couch. Its about midnight when Juvia wakes me to go sleep in our bed. I get up and grab a beer before going next door to see the guys I knew Jellal was still awake and Natsu was too. The three of us said nothing as we sat there drinking our beer. It was what we saw next that surprised us, Bickslow walking out of his house with a pepsi in hand walking over and sitting on the stair. " You back home?" Natsu asks as he goes to hand him a beer. Bickslow lets his tounge fall out his mouth before he answers" Yeah" he says. We hang out and drink till about 2 am when we all head back in to go crash again we all had work the next day. I walk in after letting Zeus out and go curl up next to my wife and crash again. I loved this woman with all I had.


	20. Chapter 20:Epilouge

Forever

By:IceDragonSlayeremi791

Chapter 20 : Epilouge

A/N: This is the end folks! Forever is done. If you want more of Gruvia check out some of my other stories there kinda like easter eggs in there. Or wait till I get aound to releasing my next gen story. Now than lets fly my fairies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Juvia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia woke up at 6 am to start breakfast, which was not one of my home cooked meals today, I had way to much cooking to do today. It was Luke and Nahi's 13th birthday, the quints first and the last day before the summer ended for us all, I was going back to work tomorrow, Erza was gonna watch Raine for me, she was also gonna watch Zereth for Lucy, because Lucy had gotten a job at a nursing home I make coffee for me and Gray before I start frying bacon, for my pasta salad. Each of the ladies were making two dishes, I was making my Pasta salad and baked beans. Lucy was doing fruit salad and deviled eggs, Erza oversaw potato salad and spinach salad. Poor Lisanna had to bake 3 dozen cupcakes and still try to make Piminto dip. Her Piminto dip was sinful. Everyone in the house wakes up to the smell of bacon only to get told no. Gray gets himself some coffee and goes outside to smoke. I already knew what he had planned today, on top of five very active quints, Lisanna and Bickslow had a litter of 13 puppies over there, Ghost broke her chain and got pregnant by Zeus, we thought that Lisanna and Bix were mad, but they wernt, Gray and Bicklslow actually decided to build the fence to keep Zeus and Ghost separate. I open windows and can hear them talking, I peak out for a second to see Gray walking backwards from Bickslow, with some sort of wheel in his hand, I look down to the other end and Bickslow was standing on something. Before he jams what was left of the broken tie out in to the ground, every couple steps he took he would pull it up and drop it. I shake my head and go back to cooking, I feed Raine her bottle, while I cooked Storm went to play with Jax and Violet, I could hear them outside too, Lucy's whole brood was out, I open my door and see Natsu was outside supervising. I turn on some music I put on some Jefferson airplane's white rabbit and as I cooked I dance to the song, Raine was sitting in her bouncer on the table, giggling at me, " Is mama funny" I ask her and she gurgles, I get both my dishes done and go sit outside, all would have to do is pop the cast iron skillet in the oven.

I walk out to see Lucy was done as well, Erza as well , poor Lisanna was not and you could hear her yelling. Erza watches the older kids, while Lucy and I take the babies to go help her, we walk in, none of us knocked anymore. Lisanna had pulled cupcakes out and they were sitting on the counter cooling but she currently was holding Rory(Papa)who was crying, the puppies were whining from behind the Laundry room door, the rest of the quints were running around like crazy in various states of dress. " Help" she says, I can see what she was trying to do, feed them and manage her house. She normally did pretty good but the puppies were throwing her for a loop. I help her by Taking Rory so she can finish making them breakfast, he looked up with those red of his like you are not my mom lady. He knew who I was but he was still screaming for Lisanna. This kid was like his daddy and didn't do mornings. She gets them fed and is able to breath, " ill be so glad when those little Fuckers are gone" she says kicking the door. She cracks it and Ghost bolts out, they whine and cry louder. " Whats there problem" lucy asks. Ghost is trying to when them and they don't like it, " do they need to be fed?" Lucy asks. " Bix fed them this morning." She says as she feeds Ghost a combination of dog food and left overs. Once the quints are done eating Bickslow walks back in the door, he kisses her cheek and helps her, I go back out to help Erza, Lucy follows. We spend the day outside trying to keep the Kids away from Gray, Bickslow and Jellal. To say building a fence was quiet would be a lie. The t post pounder clanked each time it came down and than there was the sound of Bickslow's suburban over revving as it pulled the fence. Only funny thing was it somehow kept Storm, Jax, Luke and Lilly entertained to watch them. Raine and Zereth were playing in the playpen in the garage. The rest of us had the other kids, lisanna finally finishes her cupcakes and dip. She flops in a lawn chair with a pepsi and takes a long drink. She makes her way over and walks with us, none of were earing shoes, except the guys who were wearing boots since they were working. " So whats the plan with the puppies?" I ask. " Jellal and Erza are taking a female, Laxus is taking a male and than the rest are being sold" she says. I had admit it was smart, " Zeus is papered by the way" I tell her. " Wish Ghost was" she says. " isn't she a purebred Akita?" Lucy asks. " yeah but Bix got her as a stray. " lisanna replies. We spend most of the time just talking when Freed shows up with Violet, Freed was the quintuplets godfather so he was naturally invited. Freed was cool though and we got along well.

With Freed came his Dobbie Rebel, she runs over to Zeus who was sleeping under his tree and bites his ear, they begin some sort of chase game till He catches her and begins to hump her. " Hey Freed your about to have puppies" I tell him, " She's spayed" he says as he gets mobbed by the quints. The guys get the fence done by the time Natsu comes over with the hotdogs and burgers. I heat up my baked beans and we start brining food out as the guys set up tables and highchairs. Were sitting around eating and laughing when Erza pipes in. " I have an announcement to make" we all look at her but she was looking only at Jellal " Im pregnant" Jellal drops his hotdog mid bite and looks at her with a look of your fucking with me right " Due April 13th" she says. " Me too" Lisanna says. We all look at Lisanna now all but Bix who just drinks his pepsi avoiding the conversation " It was a favor to Bix's best friend Mia, but she backed out, now im stuck with another kid" she says. " Just one?" Natsu asks. Lisanna nods, " Damn this guys is a loser Bix makes five at once he makes one" Natsu says, We all put our face in our hands, Even Elfmna didn't yell about being a man. " UMM Natsu, You do realize how babies are made right?" Mira asks him, " Yeah, when the guy comes in her" He says, I choke back a laugh and bury my face in Gray's chest to stifle it. " Not quite" Lisanna says as she tried to keep her own laugh in. " UH HUH!" he says " No you idiot, the woman releases eggs and the guys swimmers fertilize it, Most people only have one, sometimes two, Lisanna is just a freak and released five at once and all five got fertilized" Gray says. Natsu looks confused till I show him with pour collection of cans " Okay so Gray and I fucked the night you took Strom…I released one egg and his little swimmer fertilized thus resulting in Raine, When you and Lucy-chan were younger she released two eggs which you fertilized and got twins, Lisanna released five at once, Fucked Bickslow and Bickslow little swimmers fertilized all five eggs." I tell him as I used the cans for impafsis. He seems to get it till he looks at Lisanna asking " do you release five eggs?" She hits her head on the table groaning, Bickslow had been quiet this whole time " No you moron she doesn't, if you really know she has hyper sensitive ovulation disorder, Birth control was supposed to help but didn't and since were on the subject if it weren't for that we wouldn't have kids, we got lucky there considering im practically Sterile" He says as he lights a cigarette. We all look at him with look of sympaty, " The hospital" was all Lisanna says and we all understood.

We spend the rest of the night talking even after the kids were in bed. It had been an interesting day, even after the akward discussion with a grown man on how babies are made, we were still wide awake. " Let's Play a game!" Lucy yells, We all agree and she starts " This is called never have I ever, if you have done it you take a shot so like Never have I ever had sex in my car in a school parking lot" She says, I watch as Gray, Lisanna and Bickslow take a shot, Lisanna and Bicsklow were both drinking Pepsi, Lisanna couldn't drink and Bickslow didn't anymore, he got drunker than the rest of quicker because of his meds. " When did that happen" I ask Gray " uhh Cana Senior year" I roll my eyes of course. " my turn" Lisanna says, " Never have I ever handcuffed my man and left him" I take a shot as well as her, " Never have I ever drunk my self stupid over someone" I say and watch as Lucy, Gray, Lisanna and Bickslow take a shot. " Never have I ever had Sex in a park" Lisanna, Bickslow, Jellal and Erza take a shot, Erza was drinking apple juice, she is a bit of a health nut but we love her. We play like this for a few hours till Gray kicks everyone out of our drive way, he had work in the morning. I love this man. Two years ago I would have never thought this was possible to have a man who loved me, five kids. Hell even another baby! But here I was and nothing was changing that.


End file.
